Rowan
by mataulvr
Summary: the last story of my series of getting the Autobots girlfriedns, the last but not least is Jazz, he meets a girl named Rowan and sparks fly.
1. Chapter 1

Jazz raced on over to the hospital, he had found out about Aella's and Nikkei's condition and hadn't wasted a moment more. He knew Ironhide and Ratchet we already at the hospital and wanted to offer his support as well. Optimus and Bumblebee on the other hand were trying to calm the other girls and would bring them along later.

Swerving through traffic and pedestrians Jazz made his way towards the hospital. Once there he parked and turned on his holoform. He wore his usual attire of a white hoodie and baggy black pants. His black hair was short and his blue eyes glowed brightly. He ran into emergency and found Ironhide and Ratchet's holoform's yelling at the receptionist.

"What do you mean we can see them?" Ratchet half shouted. "For crying out loud I'm a doctor!"

The receptionist looked up at him through her large glasses and asked, "Can I see your doctors ID?" well that shut up Ratchet and in an angry huff he went and sat down next to Nikkei's parents. They were holding hands tightly and looked quite grim.

Ironhide tried for a few minutes more and failed miserably, he too then went to sit down. Once Jazz was sure that Ironhide and Ratchet were able to control their tempers he went and sat next to them. Ironhide acknowledged his presence with an angry grunt and Ratchet was currently ripping up a 'Are You Pregnant?' pamphlet. Jazz unsure of what to say, said nothing but placed a hand on Ironhide's shoulder.

Ironhide looked up at him with hard eyes, he seemed to be angry with the whole world at the moment, Jazz gave him an encouraging nod and said:

"They'll be ok" he assured them. "There're strong girls, they'll make it" another grunt suggested that Ironhide had hear his comforting words. Ratchet on the other hand had moved on to ripping up another pamphlet this one reading 'Got A Fever?' slowly but surely the mass of shredded paper between Ratchet's legs grew larger and larger with each passing minute.

The minutes were long and the hours were longer, no one spoke. It almost seemed as if no one was breathing, this of course excluded the robots who of course do not breathe. But when the Nurse came in a said that the girls were ready for a visitor but only one the Autobots knew that the parents would want to go first but when they did not move the Bots looked at them in surprise.

Aella's dad smiled softly at Ironhide "Tell her we love her ok?" Ironhide blinked, it took him a moment to get what he meant but when he figured it out he shook his head.

"I couldn't sir, you have every right to-" he was cut of but Aella's mom

"Just shut up and go see her" she snapped, obviously distressed. Ironhide got up and followed the nurse.

The same sort of thing had happened with Ratchet and he too followed a different nurse towards Nikkei.

Ironhide found Aella lying down in bed, she looked like hell. There were dark circles under her eyes and she had a few stitches, her hand was heavily bandaged. Her breathing came in and out evenly. Her eyes were softly closed and she looked really pale.

Ironhide leaned over her and brushed back her long brown hair from her forehead, and placed a small kiss on her brow. "Aella?" he whispered, hoping for a response. It took a while but he got one. Aella's eyes fluttered and then they snapped open to see Ironhide. Relief filled her face and she smiled softly.

"Hey" she rasped.

Ironhide choked a bit but he too smiled back, his hand moved softly up and down her the side of her face avoiding any hurt places. "You had me worried" he told her sternly. "And your parents want you to know that they love you"

Aella nodded "tell them I love them too"

"Will do" Ironhide nodded. They were silent for a few moments content with the others presence.

"How is Nikkei?" Aella asked.

"She'll be ok" Ironhide said.

"And the others?"

"They are ok too" Ironhide told her.

"Good…" Aella said and her eyes closed; she was asleep. Ironhide sighed and sat down, he had grabbed her good and he too closed his eyes and leaned his head forward to rest on her leg.

He listened to her breathing for a moment and squeezed her hand "thank God you're safe" he muttered.

Ratchet opened the door to see Nikkei sitting up looking quite beat up. She had a silly little smile on her face and was laughing at something on the TV. When she saw Ratchet her eyes softened and she gave him a small smile.

"Hello" she said. Ratchet wasted no time with words but rather he ran and placed a kiss on her lips. Nikkei was naturally surprised and she winced when he pulled back.

"Sorry" he muttered, he had noticed her wince.

Nikkei shrugged "s'ok" she said.  
"How are you feeling?" Ratchet took her face in his hands and held it up so that he could look at her. "Your stitches are healing well, and you don't seem to have too much of a concussion."

Nikkei waved her hand in the air "I dunno why they called me a critical patient, I mean I understand Aella but me!?"

Ratchet sighed "just as long as you are fine"

"Just give me a few days to recover and I'll be fine" Nikkei lifted her hands and gave Ratchet a big hug, "I'll be ok as long as you are there" she whispered, some what embarrassed at herself.

She felt Ratchet laugh quietly "honey…" he drew back from their hug "you're stuck with me."

Jazz was feeling bored, he had taken over Ratchet's half ripped up pamphlet and was shredding it. He was reaching for another when a woman rushed past him and tripped over his feet.

"Oh" was the last thing Jazz heard from the woman before she hit the ground. Using his super Autobot reflexes he stood up and reached the woman in record time.

"You ok?" he asked. The woman looked up at him and he was surprised with big brown eyes that shone brightly.

"Yeah" she brushed her black hair away from her face in the same motion smudging her make up which was her eye shadow, a light shade of green that complemented her skin tone. Jazz helped her up and watched as she brushed the dust off her clothes. She wore a t-shirt with some band on it and baggy jeans. "This is the second time today" she muttered to no one in particular.

Jazz being the curious type decided to question her on that comment "Second time?" he asked.

"Second time I've tripped" she clarified "I'm always tripping over things" she rolled her eyes heaven ward. "Well thank you!" she gave him a big smile and walked over to the receptionist who was fighting with a small child on the weight scale.

Jazz continued to watch her as she leaned over the counter and poked the nurse in the shoulder, "Excuse me?" the woman said politely.

"What?" the nurse snapped, it was apparent she was a little pissed off. Needless to say it was the child's fault.

Well the woman who had tripped over Jazz didn't seem phased by the nurse's curtness but rather she seemed amused by it. "Can you tell me where Jay Hill is?"

The nurse seemed to recognize the name and said "He's in the operating room, he wont be out for another half hour" the nurse then resumed fighting for the child's co-operation in staying still.

The woman didn't seem in the least bit down that the person she was looking for wasn't available, but rather she skipped to the seat next to Jazz and plopped herself down. She watched Jazz rip up a pamphlet for a few moments and then she too grabbed one and began to do the same thing. Jazz continued his shredding but looked up at the woman. She gave him a big smile and he raised an eyebrow.

"And you are…?" he queried.

"Oh! My name is Rowan Hill" she held out her hand, Jazz stopped destroying the pamphlet long enough to shake her hand. She had a nice strong firm handshake. Jazz resumed the destruction of the pamphlet.

"So…" he said "a relative of yours is in the operating room?"

"Yup" she chirped.

"Aen't you worried?" Jazz asked, her reaction was all wrong.

"Nah, he always does a good job!" she laughed.

"Huh?" Jazz looked up at her. Rowan was ripping through pamphlets at record speed and the pile was larger than his and Ironhide's put together. Jazz could almost hear the janitor screaming.

"My Brother is a surgeon here" Rowan said with a smile.

"Oh I see" Jazz said happy his confusion was over. The rest of the time was spent chatting about Rowans family and about Jazz's made up family. Jazz couldn't help but notice how easy it was to talk to this girl and how natural it seemed to be talking to her. After almost half an hour he felt like they had been friends for a very long time.

"Rowan!" a voice entered their conversation. Both bot and human looked up to see a man with dark hair cut into a short spiky style walk towards Rowan.

Rowan waved to him and turned to Jazz "Well Jazz" she hadn't laughed when he had told her his name "maybe I can see you next time" she sounded hopeful.

Jazz tilted his head and nodded "Maybe, I got some friend in here so yeah I'll be back"

"Tomorrow?" Rowan asked, she was sounding a bit hopeful.

"Maybe" was all that Jazz allowed. She smiled and gave Jazz another big smile.

"Then maybe I will see you tomorrow" she giggled and went off towards her brother. Jazz was once again left alone, but not for long.

Ratchet and Ironhide had been kicked out of the girls rooms and sent back out, they did seem angry about it but it looked as if each one had a big load taken off their shoulders. Jazz greeted them silently and the tree Autobots headed back home.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the Autobots arrived at the hospital just as the visitors hours had begun. They had brought the entire crew and in an effort to not overwhelm the girls they had decided to visit them in small groups and would trade off in shifts. Ironhide, Optimus and Chloe would visit Aella first while Ratchet, Bumblebee and Jessica would visit Nikkei, in an hour they would switch off. Jazz on the other hand would come and go as he pleased. He had volunteered himself as a messenger for the two girls seeing as they could not get up and talk to each other just yet.

When Nikkei saw her friends coming her lit up and offered them a big smile, her smile looked a bit strange because of her stitches but they still managed to get that she was smiling at them. She gave Jessica a big hug as well as Bumblebee and thanked them for coming.

"Come on you're my friend, I have to come and see you when your in the hospital" Jessica told her friend. Bumblebee nodded. Nikkei leaned into Ratchets arms, he had taken a seat next to her, and sighed.

"I want out" she moaned.

Ratchet sniggered "Well your stuck for a while" he told her. Nikkei sighed once more, and Jessica and Bumblebee looked at each other. They nodded and suddenly the room was filled with music, which mysteriously seemed to be coming from Bumblebee, Jessica joined in with her voice and they graced Nikkei with a cheer up song.

Aella on the other hand was laughing as Chloe was tickling her. The Ironhide and Optimus watched amused as Chloe tickled and Aella wriggled on the bed laughing. They gave up tickling after a few moments and settled down, Chloe sat beside Aella and they looked up at the two bots as if expecting something. Optimus and Ironhide naturally had not clue what they wanted so they tilted their heads to one side;

And Optimus asked "What?"

Aella blinked and laughed "I was waiting for the get well soon speech"

"Oh" was all that the two bots had to say.

After a moment Optimus gave Aella a very serious look and said "we hope you get well soon" this made Aella and Chloe laugh, they hadn't expected Optimus to be so serious about the whole thing.

And so the morning progressed , Jazz was having fun being the messenger but he really was looking for someone as he passed down the hallways in between the two girls rooms, he was looking for the girl he had met yesterday. He wasn't sure why but something about her had affected him and he felt himself wanting to see her again. But his searching was to no avail. And he soon grew depressed, but he still continued on being messenger, but each time he visited Aella, Aella would notice his growing depression, until finally she had enough. Once he had come back from Nikkei baring a message She asked him to sit down and when he did she leaned forward and put her mouth near his ear. Jazz senses Ironhide tense and smiled.

"Ya know Jazz" Aella said "What ever's bugging you I think you should go and fix it." She paused for a moment and then whispered "Do what you need to do" she pulled back and bit her lip, she hoped that she had read his mood right. Jazz nodded to her.

"Thank's honey" he looked past her to see Ironhide growl. But Jazz being Jazz could not leave it there so he stood up and planted a big kiss on Aella's forehead and walked to the door, he turned back and winked to Aella "see ya sweetheart!" Aella laughed while Ironhide growled.

Jazz walked down hallways hands in his pockets peering in every room and to no avail, he couldn't find her. Jazz sighed _maybe it just wasn't to be _Jazz thought to himself as he headed back to Aella's room. While walking there he gathered up himself and put on a big smile and he entered. Aella looked at him and frowned. Jazz shrugged and she got that he didn't want to talk about it.

Jazz did show a true smile though when he saw Ironhide instinctively pull Aella closer when he went to sit with them on the bed. They joked and had fun, but soon came the time to go. The nurse shooed them away and Aella and Nikkei were left to peaceful nights sleep.

On the way back to the base Optimus noticed the Jazz was lagging behind, this struck Optimus as odd, a lot of things Jazz had been doing recently struck him was odd. The silver bot seemed to have lost his sense of fun and it was worrying him, sure he was still social but everyone could tell his heart wasn't in it. So once they had reached the base Optimus waited for everyone to go in but when Jazz was walking past him he stopped him.

"Jazz…" Optimus began letting him know he wanted to talk.

"Yes sir?" Jazz shifted from foot to foot, he seemed even more different now.

"I think you should get a human" Optimus said, "I'm not forcing you to, but I think it might be something good for you since you are acting so strangely now-a-days."

Jazz opened up his mouth but nothing came out, Optimus waited patiently for him to respond to his suggestion. After a moment he said "Thank you sir, your giving me a chance I need."

Optimus gave him a warm smile and watched as Jazz turned around and began to head back the way he came, "Don't come back until you have a human" Optimus shouted after him.

Jazz laughed "I'll be back soon" he lifted his hand "No one can resist my charms" he joked. Then he transformed and he was off. Optimus watched his retreating from and let of a happy sigh and a nod, his job was done for now. So he headed back inot the base where Chloe was waiting.

Jazz drove down a dark highway all by his lonesome, he was driving slower than he normally would have. For he was thinking and thinking quite hard for a fact, for he had a very important matter to think about, he needed a get a human to take him. The answer was simple, get bought. But then there was where to get bought at? An old used car place or somewhere new? It was a very hard decision, but in the end he vouched for the used car place seeing as it might be a bit easier. To get a human that way.

So then came the time to chose which place he wanted to be sold at some place tat said Carl's Car's or Al's Automotives. They were both cheesy names but they would do, in the end Jazz chose Carl's because it had the least amount of cars in its lot, and also its sale average was higher than Al's.

And so it came to be that night, That Carl's was blessed with a super special car sure to e sold straight away.


	3. Chapter 3

Rowan's dad was named Mark. He was a tall muscular man with dark brown eyes; his hair was cut short in an army fashion. His tanned skin suggested that he work outside often, which in fact was the case. Mark worked as a mechanic for Carl of Carl's Car's. He had worked there for many years as the head mechanic; he loved his job and was good at it. But at the moment Mark wished to be elsewhere as Carl was throwing a hissy fit.

"What, do you mean, 'you dunno where it came from?!" Carl stomped past the garage followed by a skinny wimpy looking man whose glasses kept slipping off of his face.

"Its just like I said sir, I don't know where it came from!" the man yelled after his boss.

"Well get rid of it!" Carl shouted.

"Yes sir!" the man whipped around and began to walk towards the main office.

Mark waited for a moment and then stood up and followed after his boss. "Uh Carl?" he said.

"Carl whipped around but when he was who it was his face softened "Yes Mark?" he said. Carl always had a kind voice and patience for those who were his close friends and Mark happened to be one of his close friends.

"Uh, what is that guy supposed to get rid off?" Mark asked.

"Oh just some car" Carl answered.

Mark perked up "Really what type?" he asked

"Pontiac Solstice" Carl grunted.

"Uh sir, you wanna get rid of it right?" Mark ventured.

"Yeah so…?"

"Can I take it?" Mark wiped his forehead "My daughter, she doesn't have a car yet and I've been meaning to get her one but money is tight you see-" he was about to go on when Carl cut him off.

"Take it!" he practically shouted "I don't want it, I don't sell that stuff here." Carl smiled and leaned forward "Tell your daughter I said your welcome kay?"

Mark couldn't help it, he gave his boss a big hug and thanked him with all his might, "Oh thank you sir!"

Carl began to laugh "No problem, now get outta might sight and get her the damn car!" he pushed Mark away and walked off.

Jazz was feeling somewhat insulted. He hadn't been wanted at this dealer ship and now he was being given away for free! And he had been called a damn car! Well that was just too much! There was an upside to this though, he thought, he knew for sure that he was being given to a girl, so now all that was left to do was hope she wasn't butt ugly.

Mark walked on over to the silver car glinting in evening sun. He looked it over for a few minutes and then deemed it truly worthy for his daughter. So he opened the door to find the keys in the ignition, Mark laughed, Carl must have really wanted the car gone if he had left the car unlocked with keys in the ignition. Mark brought the car to life and drove it on home, normally he would walk to and from work seeing as they were such a short distance away from the dealership but the Pontiac needed to be moved to its new home.

Rowan sighed, she had been unable to go to the hospital today and see her brother or that guy named Jazz, the reason being she had a pile of homework which had slipped from her mind until the last moment. So with the radio blasting she tried to create an acceptable essay for the novel King Lear by Shakespeare. The book had been a fairly difficult read and the essay well was also difficult to write about. What she really needed was a break but she found no excuse to get up and leave the work. That was until her father came in.

"Rowan!" he called "Got a surprise for you"

Rowan sat up, an excuse and a surprise, this ought to be good, she thought to herself. Rowan greeted her father in the hallway and gave him a big hug. Rowan's family had always thought family time together important so as both a young girl and a teen she and her family had gotten along quite well.

"A surprise dad?" Rowan looked up at her father with big brown eyes.

"Yup, a pretty nice one too" he eyes twinkled mischievously.

Rowan was led outside by her dad and when she saw the car she let out a shriek "Dad!" she yelled. "You got me a car!" she ran on over to the vehicle in question and opened up the drivers seat door. "wow…" she breathed when she sat down in the seat and closed the door confining her self in the car. She sat in the seat comfortably and adjusted the seat so that she could reach the steering wheel. He dad opened the door and gave her a big smile.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

Rowan nodded "heck yeah!" she smiled at him.

"Drive safe" he told her handing her the keys.

"Love you dad!" she shouted as she slammed the door shut and slammed the keys in the ignition. She backed out and started to drive down the road.

Jazz couldn't believe it! There was the girl he had been searching for all day yesterday and now there she was driving… him. He felt like laughing. But after a moment of watching and feeling her driving he felt like screaming. They had reached the highway and she was driving the right speed but she drove all over the place turning the wheel this way and that making him swerve. It was apparent she wasn't a good driver. When she slammed the brakes for no apparent reason it was apparent she was a terrible driver.

So Jazz not wishing to harm his internal systems from her bad driving sneakily disconnected the steering wheel, gas and brakes from her control and responded to her touch, instead of her driving him he drove for her. When she would jerk the wheel he wouldn't respond but when she wanted to turn a corner he would expertly take the corner and continue to drive. This of course took a lot of effort since he had to focus not only on the road but also where the human wanted to go.

But the fact was Jazz didn't mind, he was happy he had a human, and better yet he was happy he had gotten the human he wanted. And so they drove on and on until Jazz got another sneaking suspicion that Rowan was lost. She hadn't put on any music and was biting her lip in frustration. She was taken more and more turns now in an effort to remember where she was.

Jazz continued to respond to her steering knowing exactly where they were, but he didn't want her to freak out if suddenly her car took over and began to drive her home. So he stuck with her command hoping that she would understand where they were.

It took Rowan a great deal of time to give up and find a map, so while she went inside a Gas station Jazz contacted Optimus.

"Jazz to Optimus" Jazz waited for a few moments.

"Optimus here"

"Sir, just to let you know a human has taken possession of me"

Optimus could tell Jazz was smiling "Is she hot?" he asked.

"Ohh yeah" Jazz said smugly "Only…"

"Only what?" Optimus asked.

"She can't drive" Jazz complained "and she gets lost easily" he continued.

He heard Optimus begin to laugh "have fun Jazz, When can we expect you home? The girls are missing you"

Ironhide took this moment to cut in "But Aella misses you the least" he said.

Jazz laughed "tell Aella I love her too" he said. Ironhide growled while Optimus laughed. "Well got to go, my human is coming back" Jazz cut out. Rowan was strolling towards her car trying to make sense of the map she had bought but she just couldn't seem to find where she was looking for.

She put the map down on the hood and stared intently at it. Jazz watched her for a moment but then came up with an idea. He activated his Holoform a little ways away from his actual body and tried to casually walk over.

When she was in ear shot he said "Anyone I know?"

She looked up and once she got a good look at him she smiled "Jazz!"

Jazz smiled at her "Hey there, need any help"

Rowan looked between him and her map for a few moments and then nodded "I'm lost" she told him.

"Ok" Jazz didn't make fun of her. He merely moved beside her and pointed out where they were and asked her where she lived even though he already knew. Once she said her street he found it easily and then with a pen she had he mapped out a route for her to take. Once done she thanked him and he nodded and walked off only to disappear and reconnect himself to the car just as she turned the engine on.

She then backed out and turned down the road Jazz had instructed her to go down. Rowan made it home with ease it seemed that once she had directions she could get the job done. Other than her driving ability Jazz was pleased with his human.

The next morning Rowan had school, and to Jazz's surprise she went to the same school as the rest of the girls. So he met up with them just as the bell was ringing, Rowan rushed to class and the Autobots congratulated him on getting a human so fast. They chatted for quite a while until lunch time when the girls came out. Rowan of course was not a part of the group seeing as she had no clue her car was a charming super advanced robot.

The girls sat in front of their cars as was tradition and ate their lunch. Today's topic was Jazz's human. They were discussing ways to reveal their secret to her with out frightening her too much. Jazz listened intently, for did not want to pretend to be a car for the rest of his life and wished dearly to be able to come and go as he pleased with out his human worrying.

"Maybe one of you guys should pretend to be a Decepticon and attack Jazz" Aella suggested.

Optimus shot down that idea by saying "I will not pretend to be one of those things"

"Maybe you should let her drive normally and save her as she drives towards certain death" Nikkei smiled at the thought of Rowan driving off a cliff and Jazz saving her.

Jazz was the one who rejected that idea "That would hurt her feelings" he said "I don't think she knows that her driving sucks"

"Maybe you should just take control and drive her to an isolated area and introduce your self that way" Jessica said.

"That would scare her though" Ratchet said. Everyone sighed and all were silent, thinking about how to introduce Rowan to the Autobots.

Rowan on the other hand was thinking about how to get out of her current dilemma. She was stuck in the janitors closet, it hadn't been some bullies fault but rather her own. She had tripped over the mop the janitor had placed on the ground sending her hurtling into the closet and somehow the door had closed during her fall. Rowan had tried pounding on the door and shouting but it wasn't working, the hallways were too crowded with shouting students for her to be overheard.

Rowan silently slid down the side of the door and sighed, she hated being clumsy, it was her clumsiness that always got her into situations like these. Fortunately for her Rowan had her lunch with her and so seeing as she had nothing else to do she opened up her lunch and began to eat. It was apparent she wasn't going to get out any time soon.

The school day went by and Rowan was no where to be found. Students laughed and had fun as they exited the premises. Rowan on the other hand had fallen asleep and was drooling.

It had taken over half an hour and Rowan still hadn't left the school, Jazz was starting to worry. So doing as any guardian would do, he turned on his holoform and walked on into the school to try and find her. Jazz had an advantage to most humans; in his eyes he had heat seeking devices which could scan the school and any surrounding places for any heat signatures.

Jazz's eyes swiveled around and so began his search. It didn't take him long to find Rowan, she was leaning against the door to a locked room. Jazz frowned; he wondered if his human had buying problems. But he didn't focus on that thought for long, for he had a human to save. Jazz took a hold of the door handle and just as he pulled the door open his holoform disappeared so that Rowan would not recognize him.

Rowan fell out of her sleeping position with a loud bang, her head hit the floor hard and she was awakened. Groaning she held onto the spot where she had hit her head. She then sat up and realized she was free! Grinning she got up and grabbed her things from her locker and ran outside where he new car was waiting. Not once did she stop to wonder how she had gotten out, she just thought it was a miracle.

Rowan jumped into her car and started the engine, this time she flipped on the radio to so station which was playing Every Time We Touch by Cascada. Then she with her terrible driving backed out of the school parking lot and drove shakily onto the highway which led to her home. Jazz was preparing to take over the controls when a sudden sound entered his audio receptors. It was a constant beating, surrounded by a whirring sound. A sound that a helicopter made.

"Shit" he muttered.

Rowan paused, she was fairly sure Cascada did not swear in her songs. "Is someone there?" she asked, her eyes looked in the rear view mirror searching for a sign of life in her car.

Jazz didn't have time to cover up, his scanners showed that it was indeed a helicopter of army origin and it was heading in his direction. Rowan was beginning to think that her ears were playing a trick on her so she resumed driving as per usual.

So she continued on driving thinking that nothing was wrong. But when the car took a sharp turn which she had not intended to take, she thought something was wrong. The car took another turn and wrenched the wheel out of her hands.

"What the" she watched as her car expertly took another turn spinning on its tires making a u turn. Rowan was about to try and take the wheel again when a shadow suddenly fell on her car. She leaned forward and saw a helicopter hovering overtop of them.

Rowan decided she was confused when her car gained air time off a small jump, and while in mid air the steering wheel spun turning the tires so that when the car hit the ground it was sent off hurtling in another direction. Rowan decided she was scared when the ground around the car began to explode with machinegun fire. Screaming she covered her head and leaned forward.

Jazz maneuvered expertly down streets far away from human inhabitants, and when he took a country road covered by trees he heard the chopper above him curse. Jazz would have smirked if he was in robot mode. As he drove he noticed his cover would run out soon and so Jazz spun his wheels once more so that he was drifting down the road rather than just driving straight. Rowan noticed when the car door opened and when the seat tipped her forward sending her flying out of the car. He hit the ground hard but not hard enough to kill her, it just gave her a few busies and a pretty nasty cut on her chin. Rowan got shakily to her feet and saw her car driving away from her. Not wanting to lose her car she ran trying to catch up with it.

Jazz was to busy to notice that his human had not stayed down as he had intended but rather was following after him. Because of this he saw no problem in transforming and beating the crap out of that good for nothing Blackout. And so he did just that, as he continued to drift on towards an open road with no cover of trees his body began to change. Metal shifted over metal and limbs began to appear.

Rowan stood stock still; her car had just morphed into something else. Her head was tilted and her eyes were open. Her arms hung limply at her sides and she looked as if she could collapse any time soon.

Jazz brought out his shield and shot the helicopter a few times, this of course didn't so much, his gun wasn't very high powered. Blackout flew towards the annoying Autobot and as he did so he transformed into a large mech, with bigger guns. Jazz didn't feel intimidated, his knew Blackouts bulk and strength would be not match for his speed and agility.

Once Blackout had landed Jazz wasted no time in jumping up into the air and grabbing onto his rotor blades, with a swift kick from his strong legs he disabled most of their functions and with one of his hands he plunged his hand into the back of the Decepticon and ripped out a few important wires. The Decepticons optics off lined for a moment and then came back on looking even angrier than before. He reached behind him and swiftly threw off the small Autobot.

Jazz landed creating a small crater in the earth. He got up again and charged once more. He ripped off a few more important things and got thrown off once more. And so continued the process until Blackout fell to his knee and after giving the Autobot a look of pure hatred and then he did what most Decepticons did when faced with death, he ran away.

Jazz watched as the mangled helicopter flew away, it was smoking and a few of its parts were missing.

"That's right you decepto-punk!" he shouted "you run!"

Rowan's shirt had fallen off one of her shoulders, she looked as if she were in shock.

Jazz suddenly he had a human to take care of and walked down the road to see her standing well and alive, staring at him. She blinked and he tilted his head.

"Uh, hi?" Jazz waved his hand at her.

Rowan stared.

"You ok?" Jazz asked.

Rowan stared.

"I hope I didn't frighten you" Jazz sounded a bit nervous.

Rowan stared.

"Your gonna have to say something sooner or later" Jazz reasoned with her and himself out loud.

Rowans eyes were feeling a bit dry so she blinked and shook her head. Once she was done shaking her head she looked up to see the robot still there. One of her eyes narrowed while the other widened, once of her eyes brows arched and she looked strange. "AM I dreaming?" she asked him.

Jazz shook his head "I don't think so…" he shrugged "Pinch your self" he advised her. Rowan did as he had advised and the sharp pain she gave herself was a sure sign that this was true.

"But you're a robot" Rowan pointed at him.

"Your point" Jazz shook his head at her.

"Oh… uh sorry" Rowan shuffled her feet and then remembered her manners "I don't know if you already know but my name is Rowan" she considered holding out her hand to shake it but she wasn't sure.

"Well my name is Jazz" Jazz gave her a smile wondering what her reaction would be.

Rowan's eyes lit up "Oh! I know some one named Jazz, he's really nice!" Had Jazz been human he would have been blinking. "Its funny that you both have the same name!" Rowan laughed. Jazz's face, meet Jazz's hand.

Jazz sighed and activated his holoform in front of her, she gasped and he smiled "Hi" he waved at her in his holoform mode and then disappeared. Jazz's robotic body flared back to life and he gave her a crooked smile.

Rowan was back to her blinking mode, she hadn't seen the connection between the two names and was feeling quite stupid. As she was thinking about her lack of brains a question popped into her head.

"Why are you my car?" she put her hands on her hips and gave him her undivided attention.

"Well you see…" Jazz went on to explain about the Autobots and their girls and how he was feeling lonely and so he got a human friend too.

Rowan took in the information and nodded "Makes sense" she allowed. "When can I meet the rest of your friends?" she asked.

"Right now if you want to" Jazz told her, he gave her another crooked smiled which she returned.

"Alright, take me to your friends." Rowan stepped back as Jazz transformed and ran to the car when he was done. The door opened for her automatically and once she was buckled in Jazz drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

Rowan was beginning to regret her decision to sit in the driver's seat. She new that Jazz was driving but when ever he took a turn the urge to grab the steering wheel was very great, It was the same when she thought he was going to fast or too slow, she wanted to hit the brakes or gun it but then she felt as if she were violating his personal space just by being inside of him.

Jazz on the other hand was feeling very pleased with himself. Not only did he have a hot girl sitting in his seat but she knew about him and she was going to meet everyone! He was so very excited. And so once they had reached the highway which would lead straight to the base he gunned it a bit and pushed the speed limit. Once they had reached the hidden dirt road which led to the base Jazz deiced to show off. He spun his tires sending up a whole lot of dust and other earthly debris. Then he was off at unnatural speeds crashing through forest and gaining air time. Rowan let out a whoop but still held onto the arm rest for support. Jazz noticed and tightened the seatbelt in a comforting way.

"I wont hurt ya'" it sounded like he was smiling when he spoke.

Rowan nodded "I trust you" she said.

Jazz laughed as he pulled into a drift, Rowan noticed that a grey building was slowly coming into view; she figured it was the Autobots base. They pulled to a smooth stop and Rowan got out, she was a bit unsteady on her feet but managed to stay up with out any ones help. Behind her Jazz transformed, Rowan watched him with awe; she still wasn't used to the fact that her car was a super awesome robot. Once he stood before her Rowan let her curiosity take her over and she walked on over to his foot. There she climbed onto his foot and placed a warm hand against the cool metal plating of his leg. She ran her hand along the smooth metal trying to figure out what held this robot together. Jazz looked down at the small human on his foot, she was tickling him. Then when her fingers brushed a sensitive wire he laughed and let out a shiver.

Rowan looked up at him "you can feel that?" she asked.

"Yup" Jazz knelt down carefully and picked up the small human. "Time for you to meet everyone else."

Rowan gave him a thumb up "Ok!" she smiled.

And they walked into the base where Rowan got her first look at Optimus Prime, she let out a gasp and looked back at Jazz, "How come he is bigger than you?" she sounded as if she were accusing him.

Jazz gave her a crooked smile and said "He may be big but I am faster"

Rowan turned to see the big bot nodding "True you are fast" Optimus said, he then looked at the small human in Jazz's hand "My name is Optimus Prime and you are?" he waited patiently for her to answer.

"uh…" she felt somewhat intimidated by the large robot "M-my name is R-Rowan"

"Optimus!" a voice shouted from below, Optimus looked down at the voice "Give her some room, your too close"

Optimus leaned back and frowned "But you like me to be close to you Chloe…" he said.

"Yeah but that's different" the voice came again. Optimus bent down and then stood back up holding a girl with black hair in his hand. She was blushing.

"Different…?" Optimus sounded amused; Rowan could tell he was teasing her.

The girl decided to ignore him; she turned to look at Rowan, gave her a smile and waved. "Hey! I'm Chloe" she said.

Rowan waved back "I'm Rowan"

"Well we had better get going" Jazz said, "Gotta introduce her to Bee" he began to walked down the hall hesitating long enough for the two girls to say good bye. While they were walking away Rowan heard Chloe yelling at Optimus.

She angled her head to look at Jazz "Are they together?" she asked not seeing how it was possible.

"Yup" Jazz laughed at her confused reaction.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Rowan asked.

"Not yet" his optics twinkled but Rowan missed it.

She had another question for him "How many of you guys are there?"

"Well, there are five of us on earth. That is of course excluding the Decepticons" Jazz told her.

"Decepticons?" Rowan asked.

"The evil one's of our race. They wish to destroy your planet where as we want to protect it" Jazz said.

"Oh… well thank you for protecting us" Rowan gave him a small salute and he laughed.

They walked into a room, and saw another Robot and a human. They were sitting in front of a large screen and watching a couple singing on the TV. When they noticed Jazz and Rowan in the door way the TV was clicked off and they stood up to greet them. Rowan liked the look of the yellow robot, he had a kind face and they way he communicated through the radio she thought was cute as well. She liked Jessica and found that they both had a liking for the same sorts of music. They chatted for a long while and then a loud band caused everyone to jump in surprise.

Rowan and Jessica ran to the doorway to see another robot who looked quite grumpy stalk past them, he was then followed by a yellow robot who was yelling at him.

"Well of course they kicked you out, you were trying to sneak her out!" he yelled.

"She said she was feeling fine and that she wanted to come home!" the balk robot yelled back.

Rowan looked up at Jazz; he gave her the same crooked smile and said "That black one there is Ironhide and the yellow one is Ratchet, best not to get in their way right now though, as you can see they are pissed"

"Why" Rowan inched on over to Jazz and leaned against his foot.

"Well their girls are in the hospital from the last battle and they are lonely with out them." Jazz explained.

"Oh" Rowan looked up at him "so you were the last one to get a human right?" she asked.

"Yup" Jazz said.

"Ah" was all that Rowan said.

Once the angry bots had calmed down Rowan was introduced to Ironhide and Ratchet, she gave them a smile and they regarded her politely, It was obvious they weren't in the mood to meet a new friend, they wanted their old ones. Rowan didn't mind their lack of emotion she understood what it was like to be with out someone she wanted to be with. But she wasn't one to dwell on past misfortunes and didn't linger on the thought.

After a while Jazz walked Rowan outside where the sun was setting. They watched it for a moment marveling at the beauty when it was interrupted.

"Ah… Crap!" Rowan said. She was looking down at her watch angrily.

"What?" Jazz asked mildly amused by her tone.

"It's almost past my curfew… crap!" she muttered. She then looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"You, uh… like to go fast don't you?" she asked.

Jazz squatted so that he could look at her easier "Depends on what context it is in…" he teased her.

Rowan blushed but stuck to her topic "I mean driving" she said.

"Yup, Fast is good in that area" one of his optics went out for a moment and then blinked back to like, Rowan figured he was winking at her.

"Then can you take me home… uh, fast?" she asked.

Jazz transformed and said "Sure thing!" Rowan got in and all in one motion she felt the seat belt go around her torso and the engine start as Jazz kicked it into high speeds.

As they drove Rowan was unable to admire the landscape for they were going too fast.

"Fast enough for yah?" Jazz joked.

"Awesome!" Rowan shouted, she threw her hands into the air.

They reached Rowans home within minutes and Rowan was pleased that she was just one minute out of curfew. Her father was waiting for her on the steps but instead of looking angry his face shone bright with excitement.

"Dad?" she managed to question before he enveloped her with a big hug.

"I got exciting news!" he said as he pulled back holding her at arms length.

"Really?" Rowan asked looking a bit frazzled.

"Were moving."

"What!" Rowan's father could have sworn he heard two voices but he brushed it off.

"We found a big a plot of land and its in our price range, the home is small but we'll make due" he said excitedly, he was about to turn to walk back into the house where a packing frenzy was on when his daughters voice stopped him.

"Will I still be going to the same school?" she asked.

He gave her a big smile "of course dear, I still need to be close to Carl's and you still need to be close to school, we would never do that to you"

There was a big sigh for Rowan "All is well then" she said. She had said this both to Jazz and her father.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days after Rowan had learned she and her family was moving did they actually move. They had all their things packed up and Rowan deciding to get the first look at the house vouched to take something's over already. She packed as many boxes as she could into Jazz. Once he was filled she moved into the drivers seat and waited for the seatbelt to come around her torso of its own accord. The engine started and with out putting her hands on the steering wheel the car began to back out.

She had gotten used to Jazz in a very short amount of time and was actually very pleased that she had gotten him as a car. Jazz drove along silently, he put on his usual music that consisted of Linkin Park and other such bands. Rowan gave the dash a small smile and sighed. She leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes.

"Hey Jazz" she said suddenly.

"Yes?" Jazz replied immediately.

"Uhm our family wasn't able to hire a moving van so… your gonna have to make a few trips like this ok?" Rowan looked nervously at the dash. She wasn't sure how Autobots would feel if subjected to this sort of work.

"No problem" Jazz said "ya know I could ask the others to help. It would make every thing go a whole lot faster."

"Really! Jazz that would be really helpful" she patted the steering wheel. "Thank you."

Jazz contacted Optimus and he agreed to help, as did the others. Ironhide and Ratchet were both feeling quite cheerful because their girls were leaving the hospital the next day and because of this small fact they were very willing to do anything to keep them busy. Optimus had also said the Chloe and Jessica were willing to help. Rowan was pleased with this as well seeing as she hadn't been able to really get to know them just yet. After they were done helping she would invite them to stay for a barbecue.

The Autobots arrived at the new house just as Jazz was pulling up. Rowan got out of him and the girls got out of the other Autobots. The Autobots then also activated their holoforms and began to help with the unloading of Jazz. Rowan finally got a good look at all of the holoforms and was surprised that they were all quite handsome, but then she figured that they could alter their appearance to what they knew humans found acceptable. Once Jazz was unloaded Rowan got back into him and they led the Autobots back to Rowan's house. There she introduced them to her family. Rowans family was indeed grateful for the help but wasted no time with long thank you's.

Optimus was handed a large box just after his hand was shaken and was put right to work. As was everyone else. Ironhide and Ratchet worked together to lift the couch into Ironhide's back, while Chloe and Jessica helped Rowan's mom with the easy sort of boxes. Jazz and Rowan cleared out the garage and soon all of the cars were filled once more. Bumblebee and Rowan's dad brought down other furniture.

They drove to the house unloaded came back and repeated the process three times over. Finally the house was empty. They went through the empty house once more making sure that they had forgotten nothing and drove back once more.

The new house was then loaded up with furniture and boxes. And so once all of the essentials were set up the Autobots and the humans gathered outside around the barbecue. Rowan thanked them a few times over and the waved her thanks away with a smile saying it was nothing. The burgers and drinks were handed out and soon everyone was enjoying a peaceful evening with a gathering of friends.

Jazz sat next to Rowan and took a big bite out of his burger and grunted approvingly. Rowan gave him a smile and gestured to the back yard "I think there is enough space between us and our neighbors for you to transform and walk around. If you like" she said.

Jazz's eyes followed to where she was pointing and he nodded "Sweet!" he gave her a burger filled smile, this made Rowan make a face towards him which he then made a silly face back. They continued for a moment when suddenly Chloe sat next to them. Rowan gave her a big smile and turned away from Jazz now totally ignoring him.

The girls chatted and Jazz was ignored. Jessica joined them and Jazz was ignored. Jazz didn't mind the fact that he was being ignored he was happy because Rowan seemed to fit right in, she made the girls laugh and they in turn also made her laugh. Already a few secrets had been shared. But he was feeling a bit lonely after a while, and the girls laughter was… well getting annoying; so he stood up and walked on over to the men who were discussing cars. The Autobots being cars had a keen insight in the whole car business and Mark being a mechanic also had a bit of experience. Jazz joined them and soon they were in a full lecture whether front wheel or rear wheel drive was more effective.

Soon it was dark and it grew time for the Autobots to leave. Jazz pretended to leave with Ironhide but rather disappeared to his original form. Rowan watched after them and leaned against Jazz. She patted his hood and walked into her new house.

Then next morning Rowan awoke to a quiet tapping on her window, she let out a groan and groggily walked over to the window where Jazz was tapping. He smiled at her and she opened the window and leaned out.

"Good morning!" he said cheerily.

Rowan stared at him for a moment and turned around "Wake me when its afternoon" she told him.

"Ah come on!" Jazz's voice stopped her. "Ya gotta come and meet the other girls, there're coming home today"

Rowan paused and turned once more to face him "can we stop for coffee first?"

He winked at her "Sure thing" then he disappeared giving Rowan her privacy and time to change. Wanting to make a good first impression she dressed in a nice t-shirt and shorts which clung to her skinny legs. She then braided her hair into two pigtails and with one last look in the mirror she deemed herself acceptable.

Then she ran downstairs wrote a note to her parents saying she had to meet some friends as walked out the front door where Jazz was waiting. The door opened for her and she got in. Jazz flicked his music on and started backing up. And soon they were on the way to the Autobot base.

Jazz being a little excited gunned it down the highway. Once at the base Rowan got out and Jazz transformed. They walked into the base together and noticed that Optimus and Chloe were putting up a big sign that read 'we missed you!' Rowan laughed and Optimus turned towards them.

"Ah, there you are. Ironhide and Ratchet just left to pick them up" he gestured towards the sign "Chloe made this for them and Bumblebee and Jessica are throwing them a little party" he shrugged as Rowan ran off to help the girls.

An hour later Ironhide and Ratchet walked back into the base each holding their respective human and looking very happy.

Aella leaned down to look at the new girl standing next to Jazz "ooooh. Who is this?" she motioned for Ironhide to put her down and he reluctantly did so. Aella walked on over to Rowan and held out a casted hand. Rowan took it gently and they shook. "My name is Aella" she smiled.

"I'm Rowan" Rowan tried to give her, her prettiest smile but she felt as if she could not compare to the beautiful Aella. Nikkei, too made Rowan jealous when she shook hands with her. Nikkei's attitude had shown up right away and Rowan immediately liked her.

It was then the girls noticed the large sign that Chloe had made for them, they laughed and the three girls hugged.

"Where is Jessica?" Nikkei asked looking around.

"In here!" Jessica's head popped out of a nearby room and everyone headed in. the room was decorated accordingly, with balloons and confetti. Bumblebee was trying to grab a piece which had fallen in between his shoulder and neck, it was tickling him and he wanted it out. Jessica had to eventually climb onto his shoulder and pull it out.

The party started quickly, the girls played games and chatted, they laughed and the Autobots watched them happily. Bumblebee suddenly began to play music and the girls got up and started to dance. The beat was jumpy and Rowan in the corner tried a few break dancing moves but failed in a most epic way. Jazz laughed at her and she blushed. Aella was laughing as Nikkei was attempting to play the male part for the dance, but she was interrupted when Ironhide's holoform cut in. Nikkei kindly let go of Aella and Aella began her dance with Ironhide, Ratchet took Ironhide's cue and his holoform appeared in front of Nikkei. She accepted his hand and the two began to twirl. The same was done for Jessica.

Chloe looked up at Optimus expectantly he looked down at her and sighed.

"Come on Optimus" Chloe said "I wanna dance"

He sighed once more "I suppose" he smiled down at her and suddenly his holoform appeared in front of her. Optimus took Chloe into his arms and soon they too were having a hell of a time.

Rowan watched them happily when suddenly a cough made her turn around. She saw Jazz's holoform, he bowed and offered her his hand. Rowan took it and soon one of his hands were on her waist holding her close while the other was gripping her hand gently. She put her hand on his shoulder and he led her around the dance floor, expertly avoiding the others with big motions. Rowan twirled in his arms and laughed as her hair accidently whipped him in the face. He blew out a gust of air and wrinkled his nose. Rowan blushed.

"Sorry" she whispered.

"You use a rose shampoo" he told her "Smells nice" just to prove he liked the smell of her hair he let go of her waist and grabbed a bunch of it and brought it too his nose and took a whiff. Normally this would have been romantic but Rowan just found it funny, she threw back her head and laughed. "What!" Jazz said letting go of her hair and placing his hand back on her waist. Rowan couldn't answer him she was laughing too hard.

Jazz watched the human bemused and frowned, he figured that most girls fell for a romantic type but this didn't seem to be the case with Rowan. She apparently liked a different type of man. Jazz being the curious type decided he would ask.

"So… Rowan" she looked up at him, he smile still in place but she had stopped laughing and was paying attention. Jazz looked her straight in the eye and said "Why sort of guy do you think you would fall in love with"

Rowan didn't understand that he was asking this to find out what he could do, she just thought it was a random question out of the blue.

She thought for a moment, "Well I suppose my type of guy would be someone courteous, someone who would comment on how I liked and saying he liked it. He would open doors for me and take me places without telling me where we are going. He would also have to surprise me often with little dates or gifts, things like that" she shrugged.

"I see" Jazz said. plans already forming.

"Why do you ask?" Rowan looked up at him.

"Dunno" Jazz shrugged "Just wondering." He gave her his crooked smile.

The dancing went on for a while more until everyone in the room paused to hear a rumbled.

Nikkei grinned sheepishly "Heh sorry, I'm hungry"

Rowan realized that she was hungry too so she abruptly let go of Jazz who look disappointed and said "Me too"

Aella nodded "Me three" she said. The Autobots holoform's disappeared and they each picked up their respective girl and brought them over to the kitchen. There they had sandwiches and ate their fill. Aella sat back filled and Ironhide picked her up suddenly. She gave a little noise that suggested surprise but she quieted down when she saw Ironhide. He gave her a strange look and as Ironhide was walking out she waved goodbye to the others.

Everyone followed suite taking their humans and walking out until only Rowan was left.

She shrugged "ah well" she said "More sandwiches for me" Jazz watched as the human before him ate sandwich after sandwich.

When she finally sat back he frowned and squatted "I thought only the men of your race were supposed to consume a lot of food"

Rowan took no offence for she did not really get that she could have taken it as an insult "I'm the odd one out" she shrugged.

Jazz lifted his hands and gave her a smile "did you eat enough?" he asked.

"Yes" Rowan licked her lips and nodded.

"Well then come on" Jazz picked her up and placed her on his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Rowan asked, she held onto his neck to keep herself from falling off.

Had Jazz been facing her he would have winked and waggled a finger in her direction but all he did was laugh "it's a surprise" he said


	6. Chapter 6

Rowan watched the landscape fly by, illuminated by nothing but the moon as Jazz drove. He seemed to know where he was going because he took a sharp turn; the only thing that stopped Rowan from crashing into the window was Jazz who tightened the seatbelt around her waist and shoulders.

"Sorry" he said his voice coming from the speakers.

"That's ok" Rowan patted the dash and rested her hand on him for a moment, then her hand slid of the dash sending a strange sensation through Jazz; he shuddered but kept on driving.

They reached their destination five minutes later, Rowan got out and let out a breath. There before her was the entire town lit up by its own lights. It glinted in the distance. Rowan realized then they were up high, she walked towards the direction of the town and saw a steep hill descending down towards the town, she turned around and saw Jazz in his robot mode behind her. He walked and stood beside her and set himself down. His legs dangled off the edge of the hill, he looked quite comfortable.

Rowan sat like him, allowing her legs to hang off the hill, they both were silent as they looked towards the small town in the distance.

"Its like out of a dream" Rowan said quietly, "It's beautiful" she whispered.

Jazz's head moved down to look at the small human beside him, "Ya think?" he said sounding pleased with himself. "I always come here when the others are busy with their girls. I haven't shown them this though." He said.

Rowan gave him a big smile that could even be seen through the darkness "Well thank you for showing me" she said.

"My pleasure" he said smiling to himself.

Rowan sighed "I wonder if Logan would like it here" Rowan said.

Jazz gave a start "Huh? Who's Logan?" he gave Rowan a questioning look.

It was easy to tell that Rowan was blushing even when in the dark "Well… he's this guy at school, and well…" she gave off a giggle "I kinda like him" she said.

"Huh?" was all that Jazz had to say.

"But you don't have to worry I wont take him here, this is your special spot" Rowan patted his leg and Jazz gave off and involuntary twitch. They slipped into silence for a few minutes more, until Rowan suddenly let out a small yell "Hey!"

Jazz jumped "What?" he looked at her sharply.

"I just got a brilliant idea!" Rowan let off a laugh "What if I use you to impress him enough to come over and talk to me and then we can go for a drive to the beach or something." She laughed evilly "Oh I'm so smart!" she laughed once more. "Yes!" she jumped up and pointed to Jazz who was looking at her, his visor was half lowered on one side giving him the human appearance with an eyebrow half raised. "I have it Jazz! You're gonna help me get the guy of my dreams" she began to rub her hands together. "But I must have something to wear…" she said. "You can help me with that too" Rowan looked up at Jazz who hesitated.

"Uh… sure" was all he said and Rowan began to plan again.

"Oh this'll be so perfect!" Rowan giggled. Jazz was about to raise his hand and say something when Rowan jumped again and pointed once more towards the large silver robot before her. "Alright Jazz lets head home, we need a good nights sleep for tomorrow comes early!"

Jazz gave her one last look before doing as she had said, he transformed and Rowan jumped in the driver's seat. The seatbelt snaked around her chest and pulled tight as Jazz drove off, along the way Rowan noticed that Jazz was not driving up to his usual speed.

"Jazz you ok?" Rowan asked taking a hold of the steering wheel but she allowed it to turn in her hands.

"Yup!" he said cheerily "I'm fine"

Rowan nodded "good cause I need you tomorrow" she said.

"Yeah I know" Jazz sighed.

Back at the clearing a pair of red eyes followed the retreating silver frame with a growing want for vengeance. Blackout stood up and clenched his fists, he would have attacked them had it not been for Lord Megatron's orders, he had ordered Blackout and Starscream the only Decepticons left on earth to find the silver little robot and find a weakness, and Blackout was delighted to find that the silver robot had taken a human as well as the other robots. So with a pleased look he transformed and began to fly his way back to his leader.

The flight was fairly short, it took Blackout about an hour to get to the small little backup base the Decepticons had created for such an occasion. Megatron was sitting on a fairly extravagant chair looking quite bored. Starscream stood behind him looked just about as bored as Megatron. When Megatron saw the coming helicopter his face took on another emotion- an evil delight.

Once Blackout had landed and transformed he relayed the information to Megatron her grinned.

"Ah excellent" Megatron said. "And now to put my plan to action"

"If you will forgive me sir" Starscream stepped from behind Megatron's chair and stopped in front of the evil leader, "But what plan? I have not been told of any plans."

Megatron growled at him "You didn't know because I didn't tell you, now shut up and pay attention" Starscream did as Megatron had so rudely ordered him to do and 'shut up.'

"The Autobots each have a human which they cherish. Correct" Megatron didn't bother to wait for the two before him to answer "these humans are the key to the Autobots demise. If they are captured the Autobots will come-"

"And they will tear us apart and defeat us and go home happy with their humans, like they have done so many times before" Starscream said "Sir this plan of yours well… It does not seem-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Megatron yelled "this time it will be different, we will be awaiting their attack and with a few clever traps we will catch those Auto-bites once and for all"

Starscream paused for a moment and then tilted his head "I'm listening" he said, a horrific grin crossing his features.

Jazz was resting in the driveway quite peacefully when a body crashed into the side of his cab. Turning on his sensors he saw that Rowan had tripped and fallen onto him. She was groaning and holding her forehead.

"Ow" she muttered.

"Are you alright?" Jazz asked.

"Fine" Rowan said looking up at him. "Listen everyone is asleep, come out back and transform, they wont notice you. You gotta help me with my outfit for toady." She gave him a wink and left.

Jazz groaned and drove out back muttering to himself "how come the others had it easy?" he said feeling sorry for himself. Once in the back he transformed and walked on over to the window Rowan had opened. He had to bend over a little bit to see inside her room. Her walls were a dull white covered by movie posters. Clothes and other such things covered the floor and she had a desk by her window which was just as cluttered as her floor. Her bed was unmade and Rowan was trying to wade through her things and try to get towards the closet.

Once there she opened it and Jazz waited patiently for her to show him an outfit.

"How about this one?" Rowan held up a dress with small straps and a floral pattern.

Jazz tilted his head to the side "Meh, try something else" he said.

Rowan nodded "ok…" she searched a bit more and brought out a small denim skirt. She looked at it for a moment and then looked up at Jazz.

"It's ok…" Jazz said. The skirt was thrown away as well.

They went through piles of clothes until Rowan and jazz finally agreed on an outfit, Rowan went to go change and Jazz straightened up, he let out a sigh and rubbed the top of his head. He had figured that just dressing up nicely and showing off a nice looking car wasn't going to attract too much male attention so he had participated.

Rowan came out of the bathroom a few moments later dressed in a plain white top which was tight across her frame; she wore low jeans which exposed some of her belly. Rowan didn't have any cool shoes so she had settled for a pair of white flip-flops. Her hair was in a lose ponytail and her big brown eyes twinkled. She looked over her look in the mirror and shrugged.

She then turned to Jazz "What do you think"

Jazz was staring at her, it took him a few moments to realize that she had asked him a question and he shook his head "Looks great" he gave her two thumbs up. Rowan giggled and walked over to the window, there she leaned out and planed a kiss on his metallic cheek.

"Thank you for helping me" she said, winking at him.

"Y-Your welcome" Jazz said, had he been human he would have been blushing.

"Now go up front and wait, I gotta put on my make up and eat breakfast" Rowan patted his chin and watched as he obediently walked back to the front and transformed. Once in hr car mode he went to his memory banks and replayed Rowan kissing him a few times over. He giggled and the whole cars frame swayed.

It took Rowan about half an hour to come out and declare herself ready. She had put on a minimal amount of make up and Jazz thought she looked much prettier with out it. she got in the drivers seat and Jazz started his engine and they made their way to school. Once there he saw Optimus already there. Jazz parked next to him.

"You're early Optimus" Jazz said as Rowan got out. She gave their hoods a pat and headed inside.

"Yes Chloe needed some help for her English project." Optimus said "Though she didn't want to get up this morning, she needed a bit of persuading" Optimus said, Jazz could tell he was smiling.

"Well I had to help pick out Rowan's outfit today" Jazz said grumpily.

"Is that bad?" Optimus asked, his whole frame angled a bit to face the Pontiac.

"Yes" Jazz said "She wants to impress some boy" Jazz told him.

"Ah…" was all that Optimus said.

"Sir, did Chloe like someone at the school when she met you?" Jazz asked.

"No she didn't, she hadn't even stepped foot in the school remember she was new Optimus said.

"Oh yeah… I wonder If Ratchet and Ironhide had to deal with that…" Jazz said.

"You could ask them" Optimus advised.

The conversation died down when Rowan came back, she was holding a binder. She sat down on Jazz's hood and opened the binder. She had taken off her flip-flops and placed her bare feet against his grill. She placed a pen in her mouth and looked at the paper before her thoughtfully.

Jazz thought she was doing her homework but when mumbled "I can look smart and sexy at the same time" did he laugh and accidently throw her off. Rowan sat up from her spot on the ground and blew off a bit of hair that landed on her nose.

"Sorry" Jazz mumbled.

Rowan shrugged "he didn't see" was all she said as she repositioned her self on Jazz's hood.

It took a while but finally a boy noticed Rowan and walked on over to her. Rowan looked up and broke into a big smile "Hey, Logan!" she said.

"Hey Rowan" The boy named Logan stood in front of Rowan, he gave her a smile and leaned forward "This your car?" he asked.

"Yup" Rowan told him getting off of the hood so he could see.

Jazz got his first look at Logan then and he did not like him one bit, he didn't understand what Rowan saw in a boy with curly brown hair with a lot of acne.

"Mind if I pop the hood?" Logan asked.

Jazz felt like yelling yes but when Rowan nodded "sure" did he then start his rebellion. Logan pulled the lever to pop the hood but when the leaver would not budge he frowned.

"Looks like your hoods stuck" Logan said pointing at the car before him.

Rowan smiled "No its not" she told him, she kicked Jazz and tried to open the hood, Jazz sighed and allowed his hood to be opened.

"Woah" Logan breathed "Your ECOTEC engine looks brand new" Logan said.

'That's cause I take care of myself you butt head' Jazz thought angrily.

"Heh… thank you" Rowan said. She was rubbing the back of her neck.

Logan was leaning his hands against the front edge of the car and Jazz resisted the urge to slam his hood on the boy's fingers. What stopped him was Rowan doing the same thing. She was about to open her mouth and talk when the bell rang signaling first class was about to start.

"Oh gotta go!" Logan pointed at her car "Nice car though" he then ran off and Rowan sighed. She bent down to pick up her books and was about to walk away when Jazz made a coughing sound.

"Uh Rowan I think it would look strange if I closed this hood myself" Jazz said.

Rowan got his hint and smiled "No problem Jazz" she grabbed the hood and closed it gently, and then she patted his now closed hood and rushed off to class.

Jazz watched after his human and let off a big sigh, his depressing thoughts were diverted when suddenly Bumblebee skidded to a stop next to him and Jessica ran out of his passenger door waving goodbye to him.

Bumblebee's stereo turned on to play Stevie Wonder "_don't ya know, I was made to love her' _ the song cut out and Jazz sighed.

"Yeah I know" he muttered.

All of a sudden Ratchet pulled up next to Bumblebee and Jazz could see he was being teased by Nikkei, his whole frame shuddered and he heard Ratchet hiss.

"Must you do this now?" Ratchet was trying to sound aggravated but was failing miserably. Nikkei gave his dash a quick kiss and then rushed off to class.

Then came Ironhide, his windows were darker than usual and Jazz was unable to see what was happening in there. Aella came out a few moments later her hair askew and the shoulder strap of her tank-top was loose. She fixed her attire and hair and then rushed to class.

Optimus sighed "I don't think I need to ask why you three are late"

Jazz sighed "Lucky bastards" he muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

The school day ended with the ring of the bell and Rowan came out looking quite cheerful, she had managed to talk to Logan once more during her Science class. She adjusted her white top as she was walking out of the building and then walked on over to Jazz who was feeling quite depressed. She jumped in the drivers seat and Jazz started his engine. The radio flipped onto a song by Prozzak,

"_Sucks to be you, I know I know" _

Rowan gave the steering wheel a questioning look but said nothing as he backed out of the parking lot and began to drive towards her home.

"_Sucks to be you, I know its true" _

The song switched suddenly to Barlow Girl,

"_Did you see that I was hurt? Did you know that you had left me crying there?" _

"Jazz?" Rowan looked at the dashboard with concern; Jazz usually played happy songs not these depressing sort of things.

"_Sound the bugle now, play it just for me. As the seasons change remember how I used to be. Now I can't go on. I cant even start."_

Bryan Adams continued to sing, Rowan was beginning to get the feeling that Jazz was depressed.

"_I got nothing left, just an empty heart. I'm soldier, wounded so I must give up the fight. There's nothing for me-"_

The song was abruptly cut off when Rowan hit the radio, "Cut that out" she snapped.

"Hmp" was all Jazz said, though he left the radio silent. Rowan stared at the steering wheel for a moment and then took it with both her hands, she ran her hands up and down the wheel making Jazz shudder.

"Come on Jazz, Cheer up" Rowan said. She leaned back in her seat and ran her fingers along the edge of the seat.

"Rowan" Jazz said sounding strained "Stop that"

"Will you cheer up?" Rowan asked him. She moved her fingers across the seat in a lazy motion.

"Yes I'll cheer up." Jazz said still sounding grumpy.

They pulled into Rowans house a few moments later. Rowan patted the dash and looked at it sternly "Cheer up" she told him. She then got out and walked into the house.

A few hours passed and it was nearing the usual time Rowan would settle down for bed. She got dressed in boxer shorts and a loose t-shirt. She then grabbed a blanket and pillow and walked outside where Jazz was still feeling sorry for himself.

He noticed her presence when sat in front of him; she wrapped herself in the blanket and hugged the pillow.

"Hello" she said sounding cheerful.

"Hullo" Jazz said sounding bored.

Rowan stared intently at him for a moment and then moved forward, she leaned her upper body forward and rested her forehead on the front of the car. "Jazz why are you so sad?" she asked.

Jazz sighed "No reason" he said.

Rowan patted the hood "sure" she said not believing him for a moment. She got up and then walked to the passenger door. She opened it and climbed in. Once she had her blanket and pillow in the door closed on its own accord and Rowan felt the seat lower and the heat turn on.

Rowan leaned down making herself comfortable; she was on her side and had angled her head so that she could look at the front of the car.

"Play a happy song Jazz" she mumbled. Jazz obediently flipped on the radio and picked out a song.

"_Dreams, Truth I believe" _

Rowan sighed and snuggled into her seat "What's this song called" she asked after listening to it for a few moments.

"King of Lullaby" Jazz said.

Rowan laughed "Well it's making me sleepy" she yawned.

"_Woo woo woo, you King of Lullaby, a dream inside my mind. King of living but you give a smile"_

"Jazz please tell me why your acting like this" Rowan asked, her eyes were closed and she sounded as if she was already asleep.

Jazz hesitated and said "I feel lonely…" he said after a moment. When Rowan did not answer he looked into the cab too see she was asleep, a small smile on her features. "…when your not around" he finished quietly. Jazz turned off his optics and settled in for the night.

During the night Rowan had managed to drape herself over the two front seats in a very odd position. Her feet were pressed up against the passenger side window and her head dangled near the steering wheel. Her snores woke up the silver Pontiac and when he looked into his cab and saw her position he stifled his laughter. Then wishing to see rowan in a more comfortable position he turned on his holoform and began to readjust her in the passenger seat.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and used the other to keep her head from hitting anything. He then lifted her up and placed her back in the passenger seat. He adjusted the blankets around her and was about to disappeared when Rowan reached out with a hand and clung to his shirt, her other hand gripped his own and her was unable to phase out with out waking her up. Jazz looked at the small human before him and gave her a soft smile. Then with his free hand he brushed away some of her brown hair which had come to rest on her face. He then got comfortable next to her and closed his seemingly human eyes and slipped into stasis.

The next morning came all to soon for Jazz, he was enjoying being so close to Rowan but when her eyes fluttered open and she saw his holoform she gave out a little gasp of surprise and jumped. The startled Jazz and he too jumped back.

Rowan let out a little breath of air "Sorry" she said.

Jazz gave her a small smile "s'ok" he said. He then disappeared from sight and the Pontiac's radios came to life. "You had better hurry, you have school"

Rowan looked up at the digital clock and let out a small gasp "ah! Crap!" she rushed out of the car and ran for her house.

Rowan was dressed in record time she quickly gave her mother a kiss and ran back outside. Jazz's door opened and she threw herself in. Jazz then kicked it into high gear and drove as fast as he could towards the school. He made it just as the bell rang.

Rowan ran out and called over her shoulder "see you later Jazz!" Rowan then joined the other students rushing to get to their first class.

Jazz let out a happy sigh and Optimus who was parked next to him chuckled "Have things changed for the better?" he asked.

Had Jazz been in his robot mode he would have nodded but he just said "I think so Optimus. I think so"

**Wha! So short I know, but fluffy right! Hee hee! **


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks passed and Jazz was feeling more and more cheerful. Rowan had not mentioned Logan again, she had paid attention to him and they had gone out to the lake a few times, there they had sat talking. They talked about school their pasts and other such things that came up. Rowan had introduced him to candy, and they had raided an entire candy store for all of the good things and then had gotten hyper in her backyard. Jazz had then tickled the small human and she had been reduced to a laughing and screaming fit. Jazz felt happy, happier than he had felt in a long time.

But then nothing is ever as perfect as it seems…

Rowan had a fun week with Jazz, she considered him one of her best friends, but still in the deepest part of her heart she felt deeply and madly in love with Logan still. She was happy Jazz was her friend but not once did her one track mind consider him as a potential boy friend, Jazz on the other hand thought of it a lot. He felt pleased with the progress they were making, slowly but surely making their friendship stronger and stronger, they already had a large amount of trust. Rowan had proved this to be so when she jumped out of her second story bedroom window for him to catch her. When held by him she felt small flutters deep in her stomach and thought them to be a sign that this friendship was right. But still she kept a picture she had snuck of Logan in her locker and had colored it with a red sharpie outlining it in heart; naturally no one had ever seen her locker.

Jazz was driving Rowan to school, he was playing the radio and Rowan was signing along. Poor Rowan didn't realize she didn't have a voice for singing, but Jazz remained a loyal friend and did not turn off his audio receptors. They reached school a littler faster than expected, Rowan thanked Jazz for the ride as always and then got out and walked towards the school. Jazz let out a happy little sigh, he settled down on his wheels and prepared the wait for school to be over.

Rowan came back a few moments later; Jazz was a little surprised _just can't stay away from me can you? _He thought somewhat smugly. But then he saw that she was walking with Logan, towards him… no doubt to oohh and ahh over his engine once more.

Once they walked a bit closer Jazz was able to listen in on their conversation Logan was talking "Hey Rowan, thanks for agreeing to go to dinner with me" he said, a small smirk on his face.

Rowan giggled "Thanks for asking" she said.

Jazz was feeling a bit dumbfounded, dinner… his girl… with that other guy…. Well if they wanted to be like that his hood was staying closed, no one was going to look at his engine, thank you very much. They had reached Jazz and were still talking.

"Where are we going to go?" Rowan asked, she was playing with her hair.

Logan shrugged "Dunno"

Rowan forced a smile "So it's a secret?" she asked.

"Nope. I don't know" Logan said, unbeknownst to him he had just committed a big no no when asking a woman to dinner.

Rowan frowned, she would have thought if a man was going to ask her out he would have put some time and effort in to impress her, she was beginning to regret saying yes and what she thought was deep love was gone- just like that. But Logan had asked nicely and she figured it rude not to give him a chance, so she merely nodded and leaned against the hood.

Logan looked at her excitedly "do you mind if I pop the hood, I just want to take another peek." He said and excited flush entering his cheeks.

Rowan sighed and stood up "Knock your self out" she gestured towards Jazz. Jazz agreed he wished Logan would knock himself out, here meaning he would run headfirst into a wall and knock himself out.

"Thank you" he bent down to pop the hood, Jazz of course would not be obliged to open up. "Ah crap Its stuck again" Logan heaved and pulled but nothing could open the hood. It struck Jazz odd when Rowan didn't offer assistance. After a moment Logan gave up "Ah well" he said. He gave Rowan a small smile "Pick you up at seven?"

Rowan nodded "Seven sounds good" she told him.

"You should get that fixed" he pointed to Jazz, and then walked off. Rowan nodded; once he was gone she let out a little breath of air and leaned against Jazz.

"Jerk" Jazz muttered so that only Rowan could hear. Rowan just patted the hood, when the bell rang she did not move, she watched as students hurried to class. She watched as the Autobots pulled up just as the bell rang, their girls exited after a moment and she heard the other Autobots give off a contented sigh. She watched as human lovers waved to their partner's goodbye and watched pangs of longing in their eyes.

"Rowan…?" Jazz said her name softly.

Rowan leaned back and gave of yet another sigh, she pouted and said "How come everyone but me is lucky in love?" she muttered. Jazz was about to answer when she suddenly sat up and hurried of to class shouting over her shoulder "see you after school!" she called to him. She laughed when she saw both of the side windows waving.

Starscream looked at his creation proudly, he had just finished the final touches and had his hands on his hips and was looking at it with a large amount of pride visible on his face. Megatron saw the completed creation and walked on over.

Starscream pried his eyes away from his machine and gave him a crooked grin "Finished" he told him gesturing to the large creation before him.

Megatron look one look at it and shrugged "Meh" was all he said as he walked off. Megatron didn't see the seekers disappointed look, but rather he motioned for Blackout to come in closer so that both he and Starscream could hear him. "Decepticons, we are finished" he said "Now to spring the trap…" he said in what he knew was a very evil voice.

Rowan seemed to have gotten over her ordeal from the morning, school had ended and she looked happy. She had run on over to Jazz and had climbed in with a big smile on her face.

Jazz was hopeful when he said "Have you decided to ditch the guy?" he asked.

Rowan laughed "No! That'll be rude. I'm going out with him tonight"

"Oh" Jazz said sounding disappointed.

I figure that if I can dress up nice enough he will fall for me" Rowan said tapping the steering wheel. Her hands were on the steering wheel but they never once controlled the car. They drove along quiet for a long time, Rowan could once again feel that Jazz was angry, but she didn't know why. Rowan herself was feeling quite nervous, sure she liked Logan but now that she was going on a date with him she wasn't sure if it felt right. But since she had said yes, Rowan would not disappoint by standing him up.

Once they had reached Rowan's house, Rowan got out and patted the hood "Meet me out back kay?" she said.

"Why?" Jazz asked.

"Casue you gotta help me pick out my outfit, I need another opinion" she told him already rushing inside.

"Oh alright" Jazz drove around back and Transformed, he was thankful Rowan's family worked almost twenty-four seven for now he was able to transform and move around in the form that was most comfortable to him. He walked to Rowan's window, she had opened it and when he peered in she was already rummaging through her clothes.

He watched her for a moment, "Gotta choose something nice" she told him, Rowan didn't have to look back to her window to see that he was there. Once she had grabbed a small dress she flipped around and showed it to Jazz "what do you think?"

Jazz seemed to be struggling for words "Rowan, do you want to know what I… really think?" he said after a moment.

"What! Why?" Rowan walked over to the window and leaned out.

"Well he doesn't seem all that great to me, I don't understand why you like him" Jazz said he stood up to his full height and crossed his arms.

Rowan frowned "You want to know why I'm giving him a chance?" she asked.

"Yeah" Jazz leaned forward, their faces weren't too far apart "I do"

"I'm giving him a chance because he's the only one showing interest in me" Rowan told him stubbornness evident in hr voice as well as the pout on her face, she looked down somewhat embarrassed.

Jazz's face softened "Awww…" he said, one of his hands came up and with a finger he gently forced her to look at him once more "Rowan there are others who show an interest in you, you just gotta look around."

Rowan looked at him with big brown eyes, which reflected the blue from his optics "You know someone else that likes me?" she asked.

"Sure" Jazz gave her a crooked grin.

"Who?" Rowan asked. Jazz hesitated for a moment and she frowned "I knew it" she muttered. She moved out of his grasp and stared at him with hurt eyes "You're just trying to make me feel better by telling me sweet lies" she moved back into her room and sniffed.

Jazz shook his head "No Rowan, I like you" he said.

Rowan turned to face him with a small smile on her face "You're a good friend Jazz" she told him "just don't lie to me" she said.

"No Rowan, I do know some one who likes you" Jazz said.

"You're not lying?" she asked, moving slowly towards the window.

Jazz shook his head smiling "Nope not lying" he said.

"Who?" Rowan asked.

"M-" he was cut of by a giant and thunderous boom, that rocked the whole house and sent him to his knees. "What the" he whirled around and saw a black helicopter transforming and landing a few yards away from them. "Ah crap" Jazz muttered. He turned back to the house "Rowan Run!"

Rowan nodded, her giant brown eyes glistened in fear, and she stared at Jazz for a moment and then rushed out of her room and downstairs.

Jazz turned to face his attacker and snarled "Your not getting my human"

Blackout let out a rare laugh "We shall see" he said, his blades whirring threateningly. The large robot stalked towards the much smaller silver one.

Jazz smirked "dude, I beat you last time, what makes you so confidant?" he crouched down preparing to pounce upon the advancing Decepticon.

Blackout smirked "you have a distraction" he said.

"What?" Jazz whirled around and saw Rowan cowering near a bunch of trees, "Rowan I said run"

Rowan whimpered "I can't" she called back.

Jazz was about to ask why, but instead he gave out a little whine of pain as Blackout's rotor blades pierced through his back. He went down hard, kicking backwards to the large black Decepticon. Blackout gave another bloodcurdling smile and lifted the small robot and threw him to the ground hard. Jazz didn't stand a chance; he was shot by Blackout and then kicked for good measure. Blackout stopped kicking Jazz and turned to Rowan who let out a cry of terror, she tried to get up but fear rooted her to the spot.

Jazz felt nothing, said nothing, and heard nothing, until he heard a faint sound, a scream and then his name. His name was being shouted over and over again in desperation. Then another scream and all was silent.

Rowan was in the cockpit of the helicopter, her hands and legs were fastened to the seat by the seatbelt and she had no way of fighting her way out. She let out a small whimper and felt the seatbelts tighten.

"Hush human" Blackout said. Rowan's eyes rolled up and then closed, she went limp and said nothing more, Blackout grumbled "Pathetic human" he muttered.

Aella was sleeping soundly in her bed; Ironhide was at an Autobot meeting, as were the other Autobots. So she was all by her lonesome when a dark shadow passed over her house. A large metallic hand clamped onto her body and she didn't even have time to scream as the air was crushed out of her.

Chloe was downstairs in the same house as Aella, she was watching T.V but when she heard a window crash she rushed upstairs to Aella's room only to see a pair of blood red eyes staring at he from the window. She let out a small shriek of surprise as the hand came into the house once more and grabbed onto her.

Jessica was outside coming back from a little stroll out in the park, it was dark and feeling sleepy she decided that it was time to turn in. Jessica never even made it to her drive way. Lifting her head she heard a roar of an engine and looked up to the sky where she saw a dark figure flying for her. Her eyes widened and she made a move to run away when a large robot came crashing before her. He was already holding a limp Rowan and Jessica knew she was his next target.

Nikkei was making herself a late dinner, she and Ratchet had a long fun filled day, they had gone up to the mountains for a hike- ratchet had done most of the walking and she had sat in his hand but Nikkei was still a bit tried. But not too tired to go to bed right away. She was making her usual dinner which consisted of KD and was just setting the table when a deep rumble came from outside her house. Thinking that Ratchet was already back from his meeting she rushed outside to invite him in for dinner, but just as she came outside a giant hand scooped her up, they were not the familiar gentle hands of Ratchet but rather the rough clawed hand of a Decepticon. In the dark she could not tell who it was. She let out a loud yell demanding to be put down but naturally the robot had not complied, but rather he transformed and flew off with his catch.


	9. Chapter 9

Starscream was feeling quite pleased with himself, he had managed to capture a human without hassle. When he arrived at the base he Transformed and caught the human expertly in his clawed hands. she let out a small shriek and struggled to get away.

"Oh no you don't" he gripped the small human tight and left her gasping for air. He walked into the base.

He was greeted with a cool voice "Took you long enough Starscream" Megatron said. "Put her with the other humans" he waved him away.

Starscream stood dumbfounded "You mean… you mean you already got the other humans!" he squeaked out.

Blackout sniggered "And I got to beat up an Autobot at the same time"

Starscream looked at the small human he had captured, it had taken the same amount of time for Megatron and Blackout to capture four other humans and beat up one Autobot, while they were doing all of that he had captured one, pathetic human. Feeling embarrassed he shoved the small human in the cage and trying to keep his pride intact he went and sat next to Blackout.

"And now" Megatron said "We wait"

Rowan awoke to voices.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's breathing normally, and her pulse is normal, she doesn't seem to have a fever, so…."

"Ratchet has been teaching you"

"Yup, I know how to set a bone and a bunch of other small things like that"

Rowan opened her eyes and saw Chloe and Nikkei leaning over her. She let off a groan and they helped her sit up.

"I fainted…" she said after a moment. "I've never fainted before" she mumbled.

Chloe took her shoulder "It's nothing to be ashamed of" she said, "you were scared, besides this is your first time being captured"

Aella laughed "Were old timers" she gestured to the small group.

Rowan looked up at them with her big eyes "your… your not scared?" she asked.

Jessica shrugged "sure its scary but the Autobots will save us" she assured her.

"They haven't let us down yet" Nikkei said.

"So what do we do now?" Rowan asked. She stood up and rubbed her head, their fearlessness gave her some bravery and she was able to function normally.

"We wait" Said Aella.

Chloe looked around the room and sighed "I spy with my little eye…."

Jazz had returned online half an hour after, he was weak but it seemed as if he was going to make it. slowly but surly he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Damn" he muttered. Then suddenly he remembered Rowan, he snapped to attention, ignoring the stabbing pain in his backside he stood up and began to look around. "Rowan!" he called. He scanned the area and the house; she was nowhere to be found. "Damn" he muttered again.

"Jazz to Optimus" Jazz needed to contact the Autobot leader and inform his of the situation.

"Jazz!" Optimus voice came through he sounded strained "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but-"

He was cut off "The girls were taken…" he said, the pain evident on his voice.

Jazz swore "Yeah they took Rowan too" he muttered "I couldn't stop Blackout Optimus"

"Its alright Jazz, We'll get them back. Get back to Base and report to Ratchet. Bumblebee and Ironhide are out scouting for any Decepticons"

"Got'cha" Jazz shakily transformed and began to drive away. As he drove he began to pen up his emotions, all of his fear for Rowan was stashed away, all of his love her was put away too. Years of service under Optimus taught him that emotions only got in the way he had one objective and that was to get Rowan back, then once she was back safely in his arms then he could let all of his emotions go. Once she was in his arms he would tell her how he felt and then they would get along like they had before, and Jazz would be lonely no more.

Lonely…

Rowan was feeling lonely too, the other girls had all fallen asleep, it was well past midnight and they were unable to hold their eyes open anymore. So in a small group the huddled asleep, drawing warmth from each other. Rowan on the other hand sat away from the group near the corner of the cage. She sat in a small ball; her knees were brought up to her chest and she wrapped her arms around her legs. She was rocking back in forth for lack of a better thing to do. As she rocked she thought, she thought for her parents and how they would reacted to her missing. She thought of school and how her marks would drop because she was gone. But mostly she thought of Jazz.

She missed him. She had only been away from him for a few hours and already she missed him. She was scared without him, with Jazz there came a sense of peace and security and now that he wasn't around, she felt unsettled and vulnerable. In order to keep her mind settled she thought of the last conversation she had with Jazz, he had just been on the verge of telling her who liked her. She had only heard one sound- _M_. She sat contemplating who it might be.

Marvin? No, that wasn't it. Melvin? No that either. She thought through names until she couldn't think of any more. To amuse herself some more she continued to name things stat started with _M_.

Meat, Market, May, Marry, Music, Mobility, Mean, Motivate, Me…. Rowan paused. Me… she thought about the conversation again and let out a gasp. Me! That's what Jazz was about to say. Rowan frowned, Jazz liked her, more then a friend? She bit her bottom lip, how was that possible? She was a human and he was a robot, it didn't make much sense to her. Rowan let her gaze drift from the grey wall outside of the cage, towards the group of girls, she knew they were all very devoted to their robot friends. Rowan shook her head; no they weren't devoted; they loved each other. They had been through hell and back and each time they their display of affections never waned, but rather grew stronger.

Rowan had never really understood the humans feelings for the robots, until just a moment ago, when she thought about it. Rowan sighed, she never really thought things through, she just sort of when with whatever. When she had seen Logan her heart had made a little jump and from that small jump she had decided it was love at first sight. But now when she was with Jazz she felt a different jump, a stronger feeling which she thought was friendship. But now that she thought of it she figured that she had gotten the emotions and feelings mixed up.

Rowan shook her head once more, what was she thinking? She couldn't possible be in love with a robot. Correction an incredibly charming robot who displayed affection towards her, no she couldn't be in love. She should stick to her own species shouldn't she? Once again her eyes drifted towards the group of girls in the middle of the cage.

She saw Aella flip over, as small smile on her face "Ironhide" she breathed. It was funny how one thought more of love when in a dangerous situation Rowan thought. She turned her head back to the wall, so… she was in love… with a robot…. Named Jazz… Rowan chuckled softly, well if it had worked out with the other girls it could work out with her.

After all it couldn't hurt to try…

Jazz was in the Med bay, he never once complained, the pain he figured, he deserved. He had failed to protect Rowan and this was his punishment. Ratchet had him fixed in and hour, like Jazz it seemed as if he had a neutral sort of personality. Though it was easy to tell her was sad, he kept glancing towards the small bed in the med lab, his optics darkening with grief. Optimus had slipped back into his commanding state, he gave orders with out emotion and like Ratchet his normal burning blue optics seemed lifeless. It was strange, Jazz thought, how five small humans could affect them so. All they had done was offer their love and friendship and the Autobots had fallen like rocks for them.

Ironhide and bumblebee came back looking glum, they hadn't found anything. In order to vent Ironhide remolded a nearby cliff face, and Bumblebee began to play sad music. It was apparent that the Autobots needed their humans back.

After half an hour of rest and planning all of the Autobots set out, searching desperately for their humans.

Starscream was growing impatient, "they are not here yet. Maybe they can't locate their humans," he grinned at the thought but the grin soon flashed away, he wanted action and he wanted it now. "Should we sent out a message on all frequencies?" he asked Megatron.

Megatron scowled at him "Impatient as ever Starscream." He said "Let the Autobots suffer… they knew we have their humans and are searching desperately to find them. They will find us"

"And once they find us we execute our-" Starscream paused at Megatron's glare "I-I mean, _your _brilliant plan, and the Autobots will be captured and forced to watch their little humans die" he said gleefully.

"Correct" Megatron said, he didn't offer Starscream praise, he wished the stupid jet would just shut up for once. Sure Starscream was powerful, he could crush Autobots in seconds, he just also happened to have the power to give him a terrible head ache.

Rowan leaned against the bars of her cage, slowly drifting off, she didn't know what time it was, she didn't know whether it was dark or light outside and worst of all; she needed to go to the bathroom. She was trying to remain as relaxed as possible, she was starting to lose hope for a rescue, but then she head heard from the others girls that they had been captured for two days once, and by that time cleanliness was not an option. With a sigh Rowan leaned back, she turned to the side and curled up. She left her eyes open for a bit until she could hold them open no longer. With one final sigh she entered the nightmare realm.


	10. Chapter 10

Ratchet was driving along a country road, scanning every few seconds hoping to find a heat or energy source somewhere. It had been hours since the Autobots had gone out to try and find their girls, and like him each one was searching with desperation. Finally Ratchet caught a break. He had spotted three energy forms off in the distance; each one gave off a cybertronian energy signal.

"Ratchet to Optimus"

"Optimus here. Have you found anything?" Optimus sounded strained.

"Yes I think I have found the base sir…" Ratchet tried to keep the excitement out of his voice. "I have found three clear signals coming from a spot in the woods" Ratchet relayed coordinates, as he did so he tried to keep a small laugh from coming out. He had found them, and as soon as everyone was there, they would charge and get their girls back, like always.

It sounded as if Optimus was feeling the same; the edge was gone from his voice when he said "We'll be there soon. Just wait a few moments" he then cut out. Ratchet gave off a sigh of relief and backed away, he kept the three figures energy signals in sight but he was trying to remain out of their sensors.

Starscream had to stop himself from skipping; he eagerly rubbed his hands together as he approached Megatron. "Sir… the Autobots are here."

Megatron clicked his teeth "You know the plan Starscream, separate the girls."

"Yes… my lord" Starscream sounded as if he were in pain. He backed away a step and then turned and walked towards the girls room, where they were caged. He entered the room quickly and loudly. The un-expectant girls gave out a small shriek and turned to face the bulky robot before them. They all grouped together automatically each one gripping another in a need for comfort. Starscream stared them down for a moment, knowing that fear hung in each and every one of their hearts.

That was until one of them stepped forward "What are you gonna do stare at us all day?" she asked sarcastically.

Starscream growled, his scaring tactics having failed when the girls laughed, "Inferior humans" he muttered. He jerked open the cage and grabbed all but one- the one that had insulated his pride.

"Hey what the!" She shouted. "Put them back" She ran towards the already shut cage.

Starscream looked over his shoulder, the girls clenched tightly in his hands, "you lose human" he said a small smile curling up his features.

With nothing else to say he exited the room, and shout out the humans screams. He waked down the main hallway stopping at doors to open and throw in a human. Once he had dispersed the humans he went back to Megatron who looked at him coldly.

"Did you bind them?"

"Did I…." Starscream paused.

"Obviously not." Megatron said "Go back and do your job properly"

"Of course… my lord" Starscream turned on his heel and entered the first room, slamming it shut. He left the room a few moments later with the same angry huff he had displayed before. Megatron chuckled softly and stood up, he walked on over to Blackout who was on monitor duty.

"Sir" Blackout said "the Autobot Ratchet believes himself to be out of range of our sensors. He appears to be waiting."

"For the other Autobots no doubt" Megatron said amusement evident "Well, Foolish Autobots, your numbers do not matter this day" he said.

The rest of the Autobots arrived quickly; they had transformed and moved off the side of the road. They stood in a small circle as the Optimus Prime took on his role as leader. He told them to get in, grab the girls and get out. They were to knock down all in their path. Naturally all agreed and they began to run towards the base. They got closer and closer to the base running in a small group when suddenly Ironhide gave out a small cry. The others whipped around to see what was wrong but he had disappeared.

Optimus took a small step back and then he too let out a small shout and disappeared from view. Now Just Jazz, Ratchet and Bumblebee stood.

"Dude! The grounds got holes in it." Jazz said. He scanned the ground and sure enough he spotted cleverly crafted holes.

"Well then let's just avoid those" Ratchet said calmly. He took a step. There was a click. And then the ground erupted around Ratchet's feet sending him backwards into a ready hole.

"Dude! Holes and bombs!" Jazz said, he didn't dare to make another motion. Bumblebee was like him in his logic and they both stood still. "Just us two then" Jazz said, "Man, I hate those Decepto-creeps" Bumblebee nodded in agreement. Jazz began to scan the ground once more searching for both explosives and bombs this time. "Kay, I'm sure we can avoid all of these things if we're just caref-" he took a step and the ground crumbled, Jazz and Bumblebee were both caught in the fall. The ground had been hollowed out and was sure to crumble if a massive robot stood on it.

Jazz felt metal winding around his body; he was too disoriented to struggle against it. The metal wound its way around his chest pinning his arms to his back. His legs were also bound and for good measure so was his mouth. His body was then moved by a conveyer belt system which sent him hurtling into a room.

"Ah, so glad you could join us, Autobot" Megatron's voice echoed above him. Jazz lifted his head and saw the massive Decepticon war lord standing above him. Jazz would have said 'well howdy doo' but his mouth was bound, so all he could do was giving Megatron was what he hoped was his best death glare. "Now, you needn't act so hostile" Megatron told him pleasantly, he bent down and grabbed the small Autobot by the head and lifted him. "I am brining you to a friend after all" Jazz narrowed his eyes at Megatron confusion evident, Megatron merely laughed and began to drag him away. He walked down a hall way and opened a door, then he threw the small Autobot in the room.

Jazz crashed to the floor, bounced up and hit the floor once more. He let out a small groan and flipped over onto his back. His optics flickered for a moment but then flared blue as he brought himself quickly to his senses. Form the corner of the room he heard a small whimpering sound, angling his head he saw Rowan, tried up much like him but with rope. She too had been gagged, her big brown eyes were filled with tears as she looked at him. Jazz quickly sat up and began to edge his way over to her, once he was leaning against the wall neck to her he looked down. Rowan gave him a sort of helpless look which tore at his spark. Wishing to make her feel better he tilted his head to the side and winked. Rowan looked startled for a moment and then she winked back at him. Her shoulders vibrated in a small giggle. Then Rowan wishing to touch Jazz inched her body closer until her entire side rested against the side of his leg. She touched her cheek too the cool metal and let off a sigh through her nose.

Jazz looked at his human for a few moments; he was about to lean back against the wall when he heard a sniff. He looked at her and saw that she was crying, small tears ran down her face and fell off her jaw to land in a small puddle on the floor. Jazz looked around helplessly, wishing that his hands were free so that he could hold her. Jazz banged his head on the back wall and Rowan looked up at him with a worried expression. Jazz turned his blue optics to her big brown eyes and tried all his might to silently tell her it was going to be ok.

_I love you Rowan, damnit I love you, and when we get out of here it'll all be ok. I promise. When we get back I'm going to hold you and I'm never gonna let you go_

Those were the words Jazz desperately wished to say, but as he was unable to he tried with just a look. Rowan stared deep into his optics, there was something in his stare, something that made her feel safe, something that told her it was going to be ok. She nodded and Jazz leaned back and Rowan leaned against his leg. As Rowan was sitting there she began to move her fingers in what she knew was a nervous motion. She was about to stop when she felt he fingers brush up against the end of one of the ropes that bound her. Trying to contain her excitement she moved her fingers again, and once more she felt the rope. Rowan continued to wiggle her fingers until finally she caught the rope. She gave a small pull and felt the ropes loosen a bit. Feeling quiet victorious she pulled the rope again, the ropes around her went even looser. She pulled and pulled and pulled until finally a rope slid off her shoulder. This time she wiggled her entire body and watched was the rope slid off of her.

Rowan felt like giving a cheer but that of course would blow their cover so instead she just tugged off her gag and looked up into Jazz's amazed optics. Rowan gave him a quick smile.

"How do I get you free Jazz?" she whispered climbing up onto his chest. Jazz tilted his head towards the door, "I'm not running away!" Rowan told him with an angry hiss. Jazz shook his head and made the same gesture as before, Rowan thought for a moment. "Is there a button or something that will free you out there?" she finally asked. Jazz nodded his head, "Is the button on a wall?" Rowan asked. Jazz shook his head again. "It's on a control panel or something right?" Jazz nodded. "Ok!" Rowan quickly jumped up his chest and up towards his head, once there she leaned forward and kissed the plate stopping Jazz from talking. "Thank you for coming to save me, Jazz" she whispered. Then without another word she jumped off of him and rushed towards the door. It was locked. Rowan sighed and moved her body up against the wall next to the door.

She waited. Eventually her waiting paid off, the door slid open and Megatron walked in. Rowan slid outside of the door without his detecting her and began to run looking for a control panel. She finally found on in a small room off to the side of the giant hallway. She peeked in and saw that no one was there with a sigh of relief she strolled in. Above her she saw the control board, Rowan got onto the control board using the chair that stood on the middle of the room. She scaled up one of its legs and jumped herself onto the control board. Once on top she let out a little breath.

"Oi vey" she murmured looking upon the masses of buttons before her. Rowan put a finger to her lips in a thoughtful motion and pressed a button. Before her a monitor flared to life, it showed two missiles being launched. "Oops… Jeez I hope that those don't start a war" Rowan said. She turned back to the control panel and pressed another button. The monitor suddenly showed the internet. "Ooh…" Rowan tilted her head "I bet they have high speed" she said. She pressed another button, the monitor popped up a picture, Rowan immediately knew it was a security camera she saw Chloe and Optimus. Chloe had somehow managed to climb onto Optimus even in her tired up state. She rested on Optimus' chest her eyes were closed and somehow in all of the chaos she seemed peaceful. Optimus was staring at his human with a loving look and Rowan wishing to give them some privacy pressed another button. When this one did nothing she pressed the button she had pressed before to make sure that it was the button she suspected it was.

It was not. Optimus and Chloe had not moved. With Rowan growled loosing her patience quickly she began to jump on a number of buttons. This not only launched another six missiles, set a nearby tree on fire, closed the doors of every room in the base, set off the alarm, but it also freed the Autobots. Rowan held her hands over her ears and pressed hard. Quickly Rowan pressed the button that would display Optimus and Chloe's room. Optimus was standing and Chloe was on his shoulder. Optimus was shoving his other shoulder against the door in an attempt to get out.

"Oh snap…" Rowan looked around at all of the buttons she had pushed in her anger and pressed one. Thankfully it was the right button. The door slid open and Optimus rushed outside.

Unfortunately for Rowan, her door also opened, and Blackout stepped in.


	11. Chapter 11

As Blackout entered the small room Rowan couldn't help it, she gave out a small shriek and fell on her bottom. The black menacing robot before her walked steadily towards her and Rowan felt the need to do something brave, rather than being a damsel in distress. She got up to her feet and held up her hands.

"Stop" she ordered "Or else!" she yelled trying to look brave.

The robot laughed "Or else what?" he asked mockingly.

"I'll…" Rowan looked behind her nervously "Push buttons?" she said weakly.

"You dead girl" Blackout said, he reached forward and Rowan let out a small gasp and tried to get away from him but it was too late, his hand circled around her slim body and she was lifted from the control board. "You're gonna die" he said softly enjoying the flicker of fear the passed across her face. "And then the rest of your fleshy friends are going to die too" he whispered. "And then your beloved Autobots are going to be ripped apart limb by limb, wire by wire" he said as his fingers tightened around her small body. Rowan gasped for breath but it was next to impossible, his fingers were crushing her slowly.

Gritting her teeth she took in what breath she could and opened her mouth and shouted "JAZZ!" she screamed hoping he could hear her.

"Rowan!" Jazz's frantic call answered her and Rowan let out a small strangled gasp.

Blackout turned around just as the silver Autobot skidded to a stop in front of the door way, "Damn Autobot scum!" Blackout raged, the hand that wasn't holding Rowan began to shift until it was a pair of blades that were spinning dangerously.

Jazz regarded him with burning blue optics, Blackout had directed his anger towards him and he seemed to have forgotten that Rowan was in his hands. He knew the others were banding together to fight Megatron and Starscream but he hadn't gone to join them; he hadn't spotted Rowan among the chaos and went off to find her. Now as the beginnings of battle were heard he focused on Blackout willing all emotion and fear out of his head. First thing first, he told himself, get Rowan to safety. Jazz brought his legs apart and crouched down in what he knew was an offensive stance. His shield came out and he held it before him protectively.

Blackout sneered "I wouldn't try anything Autobot" Jazz growled his optics flashing dangerously as Blackout began to shift his spinning weapon in the direction of Rowan. Her eyes widened in fear and she struggled to get away.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no" Rowan made a failed attempt to get away, she pressed with all her might against his clawed fingers trying to move her body away from the steadily closer getting weapon.

"You see…" Blackout said smiling evilly "I have your human here, and you wouldn't want her hurt would you?" he sneered. Jazz thought for a few quick moments, trying to get a handle on the situation, trying to figure out a way to make it turn in his favor.

Rowan stared at Jazz hoping for his usual cocky smile to appear and make everything better but he remained with a dangerous look on his face. Rowan leaned away from the weapon as far as she could; she kept her eyes on Jazz searching for her salvation.

"Jazz" she choked out as she felt his fingers tighten even more.

"Turn yourself in Autobot and your human goes free" Blackout told Jazz.

Rowan shook her head "Bullshit!" she shouted.

"Silence human!" Blackout ordered the spinning rotor blades moved dangerously close to her neck.

Rowan narrowed her eyes at him and was about to speak again when Jazz nodded "agreed" he said. His shield moved back into his arm and he stood up right. Rowan stared at him with her mouth open.

"You idiot!" she shouted.

Jazz looked at her as Blackout moved towards him "Huh?"

"Don't be the sad hero, be awesome and save me!" Rowan shouted as Blackout reached for the silver Autobot. Jazz moved quickly, Rowan had just finished yelling as he sidestepped Blackout's arm and brought down his elbow upon the extended limb. The spinning rotor blades stopped as Blackout reeled from the unexpected blow. Jazz wasted no time, he rushed forward and with a clean swipe of his leg he brought the helicopter down. Blackout's legs came up from under him and the next thing he saw was the ceiling. With a growl of frustration he made a move to get up only to be pounded back into the ground.

Blackout felt a few shots enter his body, from far away they were mere annoyances but now at pointblank the shots from Jazz's small cannon did some considerable damage. Trying to regain his senses form the shots Blackout didn't feel the human in his hands being taken away from him. With a low rumble his optics came back online flickering blood red with anger. When he felt the human's lack of presence he let out an angry roar and sat up.

"Autobot!" he snarled getting back onto his feet shakily.

Jazz had Rowan behind him; he bent his knees and stood in front of her in a protective stance and brought out his shield once more. Rowan let out a shriek of terror as the massive black helicopter came barreling towards them. Jazz braced his legs apart and prepared for the blow. Blackout's massive body collided with his, Jazz didn't stand a chance as the large mech crushed him to the ground. Rowan's shouts of terror filled his audio receptors and he struggled to get back up again while hitting the robot above him. He landed a few good blows near the spark chamber but nothing the would put Blackout out of commission.

Rowan watched in horror as Jazz was pounded to the ground again and again and felt so helpless that she wasn't able to do anything. She backed herself against the wall and bit back another scream of terror as Jazz let out a low whine of pain as a rotor blade cut into him. Rowan bit her bottom lip, she needed to do something, and she needed to do it fast, Jazz needed her. She took a deep breath and then did the first thing that popped into her head. After a small count to three she ran.

Rowan's small legs pounded heavily as she ran towards Blackout. The Decepticon was too busy beating up Jazz to notice her getting closer and closer to him. She reached his massive body and climbed up onto his foot and reached her hand in between the armor plating, grabbed a bunch of wires and ripped them. Blackout let out a small hiss as he felt the lower half of his leg spasm uncontrollably. He stopped hitting the Autobot and looked down to see the small human reach her hand in and pull out more wires. This time Blackout howled in agony as his foot was rendered useless.

Jazz took the time to bring out his shield and wedge it between the Decepticon and himself. Then he mentally activated his small cannon and watched satisfied as Blackout gave off a small grunt as the blast shot though his spark chamber. His optics flicked off and on for a moment and then dimmed, his entire body slumped. Jazz had a bit of difficulty getting the massive Decepticon off of himself. Once he was sitting up and leaning against the wall did he glance at Rowan. She was shaking, tears ran down her face as she held her hands close to her chest. She had collapsed on the floor and now she looked upon the dead robot with fear.

"Rowan?" Jazz asked. She squeaked surprised he had talked and turned to face him, "aww, sweetheart don't cry" Jazz leaned forward ignoring the burst of pain that ran through him. He held out his hand and she crawled on. Gently he brought her close to his chest and cradled her there.

Rowan shook uncontrollably as the adrenaline after effects shot through her. She turned her eyes up to Jazz who was staring at her with a concerned look.

"T-that W-Was Sc-cary" she told him.

Jazz nodded "Sure as hell was" he said "I thought that I hadn't made it to you in time when you shouted my name" he paused, Rowan shuddered and closed her eyes tight "Don't'cha worry Rowan, I'm gonna get Ratchet to look at'cha" he said.

"No" Rowan moaned. "Jazz…" She brought one of her shaky hands down and gripped on of her fingers with her small hands, "just hold me" she whimpered.

Jazz gave her a crooked smile "You got it darlin'" Rowan couldn't help it, she laughed.

"Thanks for saving me" she murmured.

"No Rowan, I should be the one thanking you" Jazz told her.

"Why?" Rowan asked "I didn't do anything"

"Sure you did" Jazz told her "You set every one free"

Rowan pointed to the screed "I didn't mean to but I set a tree on fire" she told him. She grinned at him sheepishly "And I think I set off a few missiles"

Jazz chuckled "Well now" he said.

"Other than that I didn't really do anything" Rowan said.

Jazz shook his head "you saved my life Rowan" he told her gently.

"Huh?" Rowan looked up at him her brown eyes widening in surprise. "When did I do that?"

"When you beat the crap out of that Decepticon's foot" Jazz told her.

Rowan shook her head "that didn't save you" she said.

"Sure it did" Jazz insisted "you distracted him long enough for me to get a shot at him. I couldn't have done it with out you" he gave her another smile. "Thank you" he said.

Rowan blushed, she ran a shaky hand over her hair "You're welcome" she mumbled. Suddenly she shot up, "what about the others?" she asked panicking.

"We're fine" Ironhide's voice came from the door way.

Jazz stood up shakily, he held onto Rowan as he walked on over to them "Well now" he said "this has been an exciting day"

Optimus smiled "Sure has" he said.

Chloe who had a small cut above her forehead nodded "we have cause for celebration" she said.

Rowan tilted her head "Why is that?" she asked.

"Well" Nikkei said "If that jerk is as dead as the other two losers outside we can expect not to see them for a long long time"

Jazz chuckled "Well that certain is a case for celebration"

"But first" Ironhide said "can we get out of here?"

Ratchet nodded "We can celebrate once we get back to the base and tent to the wounded"

"Kill joy" muttered Aella, she was sporting a large bruise on her cheek but looked fine.

Optimus shook his head "Come on then, Lets go home"


	12. Chapter 12

As the Autobots walked out of the Decepticon base Rowan took the time to look on over to the dead Decepticons. Megatron and Starscream were strewn on the floor, both were missing a few limbs and in their amour bullet holes and torn wiring could be seen. The walls were destroyed as well; it seemed to Rowan that each side had put up a good fight.

"Good riddance" she spoke softly so that no one could hear her. Rowan let her eyes drift from the dead Decepticons to the human girls in the Autobot's hands. They looked happy despite the injuries they sported. Rowan was happy too, she was no longer a captive and that was a big plus.

Being captured was not the best experience in the world, Rowan thought. Sure it had made her realized some things but Rowan never wanted to go through it again. She shook her head not wanting to think about the fearful hours she had endured. So she thought of her parents, Rowan gasped and sat up from her spot in Jazz's hand. She had been gone for at least a day and a half, how was she going to explain this to her parents. They were most likely worried sick.

"Rowan…" Jazz looked down at his human, he sounded concerned. "You ok?"

Rowan let out a long breath "How should I explain this to my parents?" she asked after a moments hesitation. They walked out of the base and warm sunlight greeted them. Ahead of them Ratchet regarded a burning tree with surprise, while Optimus was looking up at the sky; smoke trails from missiles could be seen. "Jazz?" Jazz hadn't answered yet.

"Well…" Jazz brought his free hand to his chin and pulled a very good thinkers pose "I suppose I could reveal myself"

Rowan gaped up at him "You would do that?" she asked.

"Or…" he said, "you could just say you had a sleepover with Aella, Nikkei, Chloe, and Jessica"

Rowan thought for a moment and then shrugged "works" she said.

The Autobots drove over to the base and all proceeded to the med lab, there Ratchet and Nikkei began repairs and healing. Rowan was given an ice-pack which she placed on her sore side. Then she sat back and watched as Ratchet began his repairs on Optimus. Megatron had gotten in a few good shots and Ratchet needed to remove the shrapnel and fix any of the wiring that was severed. He did so in less than twenty minutes, Ratchet had swiftly pulled out any pieces which did not belong to the Autobot leader and had fixed him like he had done it a million times before- which Rowan suspected was the case. After Optimus came Bumblebee who didn't need too much repaired. Ironhide on he other hand seemed to be quite damaged, one of his cannons kept sparking and he walked with a limp. It took Ratchet an hour and a half to fix him.

Then Ratchet drew his attention to Jazz, who had a rotor blade slash on his shoulder, Ratchet motioned for him to sit on the table and Jazz did so- and the repairs began. While Jazz was being fixed Rowan felt the need to sit next to him and make sure he was ok. So she tapped Ratchet on the foot and he looked down at her.

"Can you give me a lift?" she asked. Ratchet inclined his head in a silent agreement and bent down to pick her up. When she was deposited into Ratchet's hand Ratchet turned his attention back to the task at hand. Rowan watched Ratchet work with a look of awe on her face. She was never technology smart and it amazed her that Ratchet knew what wire did what and how to fix it.

When Ratchet was done he kicked everyone out of the med-lab wanting to repair himself and take a closer look at Nikkei. Jazz and Rowan walked outside where they chose a nice spot next to the lake and sat down. Rowan was getting comfortable when she realized that her parents still had no idea where she was. With a small groan she sat up and tilted her head all the way back to look at Jazz.

"Uh, can we go home, my parents…" she trailed off not sure how to explain it.

Jazz gave her a crooked smile and nodded "sure" he said "Just tell em you had a sleep over"

Rowan nodded "Ok" Jazz set her down and took a step back and began to transform. When his door opened Rowan climbed in and they shot off for home.

Once home Rowan was greeted by her hysterical parents, they had pulled into the drive way and just as Rowan was getting out she was run over by her mother. Rowan fell to the ground in a heap her mother on top of her.

"Rowan!" he mother cried both anger and relief on her face.

"Mom…" Rowan groaned trying to push her off. "Get off" she managed to push her mother off of her and helped her to her feet. Once they were standing she was enveloped in a big bear hug which bruised her sore sides even more. Rowan managed not to wince and returned the hug.

"Where have you been!" her mother suddenly screeched backing off. She put her hands on her hips and glared at her daughter.

"I-I was at a sleepover" Rowan said looking at her mother fearfully.

"Sleepover!" her mother yelled, "And you thought it was alright to go off and not tell us a thing!" she suddenly yelled her short temper already blown.

"S-sorry" Rowan stuttered.

"Sorry!" her mother yelled as she grabbed her daughter by the ear.

"Hey- ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Rowan was dragged off by the ear and led towards the house.

"Mark!" Her mother shouted. Moments later Rowan's dad came out of the house. When he saw his missing daughter he let out a strangled laugh as he rushed on over to her. He embraced her in a loving hug he backed away and Rowan's mother once more took a hold of her daughters ear.

Mark looked at his daughter for a moment and then suddenly shouted "Where have you been!?"

Rowan winced and mumbled "Sleepover"

"Sleepover! Why didn't you tell us where you were going!?" Mark shouted.

"Honey…" Rowan's mother held up her hand "I already yelled at her about that, yell about something else"

"Fine…" he paused "Do you know how worried we've been!" he looked over at his wife checking to make sure that this topic had not been yelled as well. When he got the ok he continued on "you've been gone for more than 24 hours!"

"I know dad…" Rowan said softly "sorry"

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it, your grounded for a week young lady" Rowan opened her mouth to protest but her mother was already dragging her away by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Mom!" Rowan shouted as they walked inside.

Jazz had watched the spectacle amused, he had discovered what grounded meant by an internet search and to his dismay he learned that he wasn't going anywhere for a whole week. So he had contacted Optimus and told him that he wasn't to be missed, he would just be gone for a while. Then he turned his scanners upon the house and saw Rowan's mom and dad walking into the garage. They got into the car and then drove out past him and down the road. Jazz then looked into Rowan's room, he saw her heat signature- she was pacing around the room occasionally tripping over an item on the floor.

Jazz wishing to comfort her drove along back and transformed. He then tapped on her window lightly and saw Rowan rush to the window and open it.

"Can I come in?" Jazz asked.

Rowan frowned "Your too big" she said.

"Ah, but I have my holoform" Jazz reminded her.

"Right…" Rowan said, she backed away from the window "Sure" she said "Come on in" Jazz transformed and activated his holoform to appear in her room. Rowan jumped when he appeared but he gave her his smile and she calmed down. "That's really cool" she said as she sat down on the edge of her bad. Jazz joined her on the bed and they sat in a contented silence.

"So, I heard you got grounded" Jazz said.

"For a week" Rowan groaned putting her head in her hands.

"It's not so bad" Jazz said "I'll keep you company"

Rowan leaned against him and smiled "That'll make things go faster" she said quietly.

Jazz also leaned against her "You can count on me Rowan" he said.

They fell into silence once more. Minutes passed and still nothing was said, both were content to just have each other's company. Finally Rowan decided to say something.

"Jazz, remember when you were telling me who liked me?" Rowan said.

How could he forget, he had been on the verge of telling her of his feelings, curious as to what she was going to say on the matter he said "Yeah"

"I was thinking while I was captured, and I figured out something's" Rowan told him, her eyes were closed.

"I see" Jazz said.

"And…" Rowan said.

"And…" Jazz urged her on.

Rowan sat up and kissed his cheek "I like you too" she said. Jazz stared at her surprised, his eyes widened. Rowan stared back at him nervously biting her bottom lip. Then suddenly Jazz threw back his head and laughed. Rowan blushed thinking she had gotten it all wrong when Jazz while still laughing put a hand to the back of her neck. He stopped laughing and gave her a slow and easy grin.  
"Well Rowan" he said drawing her closer "You just made my day" he murmured as their lips drew closer and closer. Rowan smiled softly and closed her eyes just as their lips touched.

The kiss at first was soft and hesitant, but when Jazz tried to break away Rowan let out a small sound of protest and threw her arms around his neck drawing him in closer. This kiss was far more primal, both human and robot fulfilling their need for the other. Finally the need for air became too great and Rowan pulled away. Her cheeks were flushed; she had a happy glow to her.

"I love you Jazz" she said.

Jazz drew her onto his lap and nuzzled her check playfully, "I love you too"

"Jazz?"

"Mmm"

"I think I should get grounded more often"

**The End! Hoped you liked my series! **


End file.
